La razón y el corazón
by conchito
Summary: -CHAP 8-Él, un joven de negocios que siempre parece ocupado, ella, su joven asistente enamorada secretamente de él ¿Es posible que el corazon domine la razon? sumari original de la historia RyoSaku autorizada por la escritora original conchito!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno.. como algunos sabrán, esta historia ya existe… este fiC lo tome prestado de una de mis escritoras favoritas, su nombre de escritora es Ire Yamichii, y quiero que sepan que tengo el absoluto consentimiento de ella de trasladar esta historia, que originalmente es un fiC de Shaman King de la pareja Ren y Tamao, a la serie de anime Principe del Tenis, para que los protagonistas de ésta sean Ryoma y Sakuno. Así que si tienen alguna duda sobre la valides de lo que estoy diciendo o haciendo, por favor diríjanse a su profile y consúltenselo a ella misma, ya que ella me hizo el favor, y a ustedes en parte, de prestarme este maravilloso fiC….**_

_**Sin más… comenzaré a pasar la historia…**_

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_1.Lo que siento por ti._

Todo estaba en penumbras y constantes pasos sobre agua se escucharon en el eco.

Su respiración era agitada, parecía haber corrido durante mucho tiempo; Llegó hasta encontrarse con la persona que tanto había perseguido.

Miró con detenimiento la figura delante de él, que estaba cubierta por sombras lo cual dejaba en incógnita su identidad.

Tomó un cierto impulso y su voz sonó con seriedad.

"- Yo...Te am..."

Un estorboso sonido lo despertó de pronto obligándolo a sentarse rápidamente en la cama.

Suspiró y se molestó al haber soñado nuevamente aquello que simplemente no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y apagó la alarma de éste. Tal parecía que nuevamente llegaría tarde.

Tomó rápidamente un baño y vistió un traje formal, se colocó frente al espejo para hacer su corbata.

A pesar de ser un joven aun, ya se encargaba de una gran corporación de negocios lo que sorprendía a muchos, al solo contar con 18 años llegó al poder aunque ya habían pasado 3 años desde que eso sucedió.

Sus cabellos verdusco y su ojos dorados que solo denotaban seriedad y cierta frialdad, dejaban ver responsabilidad en él aunque no se podía ocultar el hecho que era muy atractivo, pero su carácter era un problema por el cual casi nadie lo soportaba, causando cierto temor en algunas personas.

Negocios, trabajo,... era lo único que pensaba y las pocas horas que usaba para dormir últimamente eran interrumpidas por sueños que él considera demasiado estúpidos.

Se miró por última vez frente al espejo y salió de su mansión lo antes posible.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ella se encontraba de pie, caminando por ese largo pasillo de un lado hacia otro, estaba de verdad muy impaciente.

Sus ojos de color ámbar, parecían perdidos mientras presionaba contra su pecho ciertos papeles.

Su vestuario, uno formal de chaqueta y falda ajustada quedaban bien a su cuerpo mientras sus cabellos de color castaño caían en sus hombros al estar completamente sueltos.

"- Pronto vendrá – Dijo la voz detrás de ella"

"- Lo sé Ann pero... Se ha tardado mas de lo habitual ¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo al joven?"

"- Lo dudo – Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga"

Ambas trabajaban en ese gran edificio repleto de oficinas, ambas ayudantes y secretarias de parte de esa gran compañía.

"- No puedo evitarlo – Inclinó su cabeza"

"- Sí, lo sé, tu querido joven Ryoma es muy importante – Sonrió nuevamente haciendo sonrojar a la joven"

"- Pe-pero ¿qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó alarmada"

"- Tienes razón, no debo mencionar tu "secreto" en voz alta – Rió nuevamente dejando a la joven en un estado mas incomodo"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Estacionó su auto deportivo color negro y bajó de él, hasta llegar a la entrada del edifico.

"- Buenos días señor – Saludó el portero"

"- Buenos días – respondió de modo rápido y sin importancia como era lo habitual"

Llegó hacia el elevador y presionó el botón para abrir las puertas.

"- ¿Tarde de nuevo?"

Ryoma suspiró y entró en el elevador, conocía esa voz perfectamente.

"- Lo mismo digo, Momo"

"- No, yo solo he venido a entregar algunos documentos a los ejecutivos de la junta"

Ryoma no dijo más y presionó el botón hacia el octavo piso del edificio.

"- Pareces algo cansado – Exclamó en tono burlón"

"- Tú también lo estarías si tuvieses una pesadilla cada día"

"- En serio? – Preguntó despreocupado mientras arreglaba un poco su saco; él también portaba un traje formal - ¿Se puede saber que clase de pesadilla?"

"- Estupideces, no importa – Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca - ¡Demonios! – Exclamó al ver la hora"

"- No te preocupes, todo se solucionará"

"- Debo mencionar que es increíble tu paciencia – Exclamó sarcásticamente al no entender lo despreocupado de su joven compañero de negocios"

Él pertenecía a otro de los grande imperios empresariales; La familia Momoshiro.

Aunque ninguno de los hijos de la familia estaban a la cabeza de todo ese imperio, ellos solo trataban de hacer uso productivo a los negocios y siendo Ryoma el nuevo jefe de las empresas de su familia, tenía tratos con él y ese edificio sería la sede de una reunión de varios negocios.

"- Esta es a la tercera reunión en la que llegas tarde – Agregó Takeshi sin perder su calma – Supongo que tus "pesadillas" son algo molestas, ¿por qué no visitas a un psicólogo?"

Ryoma lo miró de reojo al notar la broma del chico, luego volvió su vista al frente.

"- No creo que sea necesario, no creo que alguien pueda comprenderlo"

"- ¿Por qué no me pruebas? – Dijo de forma inocente"

Aunque a Ryoma no le agradara la idea, el mencionarle tal tontería no le afectaría.

"- Últimamente, en mis pesadillas, suelo ver a alguien frente a mi el cual deseo alcanzar a toda costa; en algunas ocasiones suelo hacerlo, en otras no, pero siempre termina cuando yo digo: Te amo"

Momoshiro abrió en grande sus ojos para luego reír abiertamente.

"- ¿Debes estar bromeando? – Trató de calmarse mas aquello era inútil – Esas no son pesadillas aunque me sorprende que alguien como tú, sueñe tal cosa"

"- Jamás mencioné que creo en esas tonterías, solamente te comenté mi pesadilla – Dijo algo molesto"

"- Crees que esos sueños, no se deban a..."

"- Ni siquiera la menciones – Agregó en tono amenazante – No estoy de humor para recordar tonterías"

El ascensor paró y ambos salieron, Momo guardó silencio después de eso, al saber que hizo que Ryoma recordara a alguien de su pasado.

Se notaba muy bien que Ryoma no era alguien que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, más bien las notaba toda una farsa y la lección la aprendió por cuenta propia.

"- Oh, mira ahí viene el joven Ryoma y el joven Takeshi – Exclamó Ann levantando por completo el animo de la castaña provocándole un sonrojo instantáneo mientras se acercaba a él"

"- Muy... bueno días – Hizo una reverencia mientras se notaba feliz y aliviada. Ryoma la observó para luego dirigir su vista hacia los papeles que la joven tenía"

"- ¿Aquí esta todo? – Preguntó tomándolos y no tomando importancia a la joven"

"- S-si, los ordené, pensando que talvez tardaría de nuevo – Sonrió"

Ryoma tosió un poco ocultando su vergüenza al tardar tanto, aunque su asistente lo salvaba de varios apuros y eso debía admitirlo aunque solo para sí mismo.

"- Bien – Respondió secamente dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de juntas, sin decir algo más"

Takeshi lo siguió pero este saludó y sonrió a las dos jóvenes que los habían esperado.

"- Ni siquiera... me saludo..- Susurró mientras suspiraba caminando a su escritorio seguida de Ann"

"- Sakuno... – Dijo al ver el rostro desanimado de su amiga"

"- Como siempre – Dijo inclinando su cabeza y llevando las manos a sus piernas"

"- No te rindas solo por eso... – Trató de animarla"

"- Pero... ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia, nunca lo ha hecho"

"- Oh, vamos, no exageres – Dijo la joven de cabellera corta. – estoy segura que siempre se percata de tu ayuda"

"- ¿Tu... lo crees? – Preguntó esperanzada"

" Si – respondió provocando en Sakuno una alegría que pronto se desvaneció"

"- Soy una tonta... él... no es como yo, solo soy su asistente y creo que solo eso puede percatar de mi"

"- No comiences de nuevo, ¿lo amas no es así?"

¿Qué si lo amaba?, Sakuno repitió esa pregunta muchas veces en su cabeza y esta al igual que todo en ella le daba la misma respuesta, por supuesto que lo amaba, ella sería capaz de todo por verlo sonreír tan solo una vez con sinceridad.

Ella era su asistente desde hace siete meses. La mayoría de los que trabajaban en esa empresa se sorprendían con el hecho de que esa joven durara tanto tiempo al lado de Echizen Ryoma y la razón era su manera tan poco paciente y fría por parte de él.

Pero ella solía hacer las cosas al instante y con el mejor animo posible para él, podría ser algo ridículo estar delirando por su jefe desde hace siete meses y que él no la mirase ni a los ojos, pero ella había visto mas en él aunque no podía negar que el joven era atractivo y sentía cierto dolor al ser ella quien tenía que organizar las citas de él con otras mujeres.

Y aunque un cierto día él mencionó que ella era muy eficiente, aquel halago no pasaba a más. Todo era igual desde que lo conocía cuando apenas había llegado a esa ciudad y él le brindó ayuda, mas sin embargo desde que ella trabajaba ahí, no se volvió a comentar sobre ese "incidente".

"- Si tan solo él... – Suspiró con pesar, ella era una joven bastante tímida, aunque dulce y hermosa, pero ella había rechazado toda propuesta por parte de varias personas y la razón era que aquel joven abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Ann miró con tristeza a la joven, siempre era el mismo caso y aunque tratase de ayudarla, Ryoma era demasiado distraído gracias a los negocios, para darse cuenta de las innumerables atenciones que Sakuno tenía con él.

Los únicos en percatarse de aquellas "atenciones" eran los _hermanos Momoshiro_ y ella, aunque por cierto criterio, no mencionaban nada al respecto.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pasaron las horas, y ya eran más de la siete de la noche.

Todos se retiraban de sus respectivos puestos, a excepción de la castaña.

"- No te iras? – Preguntó Ann"

"- No, el joven aun sigue en su oficina – Miró hacia la puerta que estaba atrás de ella"

"- Pero... la junta terminó hace mucho y él... tal parece que se quedara hasta tarde – Agregó Ann un poco molesta, ya que la castaña se había deprimido bastante cuando nuevamente la junta había terminado y el joven pasó de largo, directamente hacia su oficina sin decirle un hola o un gracias"

"- Lo se... pero... intentaré ayudarle – Sonrió"

"- Sakuno Ryuzaki... lo mejor es que..."

"- Siento causarte problemas, y gracias por preocuparte por mi pero... deseo ayudarlo en lo que pueda"

La joven de cabellos cortos y ojos azulados suspiró y luego sonrió con cansancio despidiéndose de su compañera.

Sakuno había quedado sola entre aquellas oficinas y se dirigió a la cocina del sitio donde con una bandeja tomó un vaso y una lata de gaseosa.

Se colocó frente a la puerta de la oficina y tomó un poco de fuerza antes de tocar.

"- Adelante – Se escuchó desde adentro. Sakuno obedeció y pudo observar el interior del sitio y el escritorio donde estaba repleto de documentos mientras él la miraba con desconcierto, ella no hizo mas que sonrojarse"

"- Le-le he traído un algo para beber – Dijo amablemente percatándose de la mirada del joven"

"- Pensé que ya no había nadie"

"- Pu-pues... se supone que tiene mucho trabajo así que... pensé si talvez puedo ayudarlo – Agregó tímidamente colocando la bandeja en el escritorio, no sin antes apartar algunos documentos"

"- No es necesario, debo analizar algunas cosas, además esto me llevara aún más tiempo – Llevó una mano a su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos"

"- Cree que sea bueno presionarse tanto? Puede enfermarse – Exclamó con un tono demasiado preocupado captando la atención del chico – E-es decir... usted puede que tenga aprietos si eso ocurre es decir... con los negocios – Miraba sus manos mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo"

Ryoma la miró por un segundo e interpretó el nerviosismo de la joven como un cierto temor hacia él, después de todo, la joven era dos años menor que él por lo tanto solo una niña (para él).

Se puso de pie y tomó la lata de Ponta.

"- Tiene razón señorita Ryuzaki, lo mejor es que regrese a casa"

La castaña sonrió con alivio antes aquellas palabras, aunque si lo pensaba mejor era la primera vez que él le dirigía mas de 4 palabras, el sonrojó volvió a su rostro.

"– Si gusta puedo ayudarle"

"- Ya dije que me encargaría de esto mañana"

"- Co-como usted diga – Respondió retirándose aunque la voz del joven la detuvo"

"- Si lo desea, puedo llevarla a su casa"

La joven se paralizó al escuchar aquello y su corazón latió aun mas fuerte, definitivamente fue una suerte haberse quedado esa noche.

Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, Ryoma decidió agregar.

"- Oh... es que acaso no dese..?"

"- ¡Po-por supuesto que si! – Dijo rápidamente levantando su tono de voz, para luego avergonzarse por lo animada que se había notado"

Tomaron sus cosas y bajaron hacia el estacionamiento donde subieron al auto.

Durante algunos minutos en los cuales el joven iba conduciendo, la joven no hacia más que presionar sus manos una contra la otra, estaba nerviosa y el sonrojo en su rostro no le ayudaba en mucho.

Ryoma la miró de reojo y decidió romper el silencio.

"- Supongo que vives exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, si no me equivoco, muy cerca de aquí"

"- ¿Co-como lo sabe? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba"

"- Eso lo vi hace tiempo, en tu solicitud – Exclamó con un tono calculador y hasta cierto momento frió, aunque Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que por lo menos él recordaba algo de ella – Además, la mayoría de nuestros asesores viven por ese sitio"

Listo, ahora ella sabia porque él recordaba ese sitio.

"- Ya veo – Respondió algo cabizbaja"

Ya no hablaron más, Sakuno se notaba algo desanimada, ya que no podía ocultar aquel semblante.

Ryoma la miró de reojo y aunque notó aquello no dijo nada más.

A Sakuno le sorprendió el hecho que él sabia donde detenerse exactamente, no cabida duda que él recordaba bastante.

Bajó del auto y sonrió.

"- Le agradezco el haberme traído - Hizo una reverencia"

Ryoma estaba por responder cuando una vos los interrumpió de pronto.

"- ¡Sakuno! – Dijo el niño que se acercaba a ella"

"- ¿Ah? Pero... ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? – Preguntó sorprendida"

Desde la posición donde estaba Ryoma pudo observar al pequeño que parecía tener menos de 10 años, su cabellera negra, ojos oscuros y un vestuario que parecía bastante abrigador.

"- Sakuno... ¿él es tu novio? – Preguntó con inocencia el chico haciendo que el color de la joven aumentara considerablemente mientras controlaba sus nervios"

"- él es...? – Preguntó Ryoma sonrojándose levemente por la insolencia del muchacho"

"- E-es el hermano menor de Ann, señor – Dijo apenada – Discúlpelo por favor"

"- Bueno, se le espera mañana señorita Ryuzaki – Miró hacia el frente mientras encendía el motor del auto – gracias por lo de ahora"

Sin esperar respuesta puso en marcha su auto dejando a la joven sorprendida y feliz.

Tomó al pequeño de la mano y sonrió.

"- Él...dijo gracias..."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No, nada, entremos – exclamó sonriente"

El pequeño no comprendió ciertas cosas, aun así llegaron hasta el piso donde estaba su apartamento y entró a su respectivo hogar dejando los zapatos en el recibidor.

"- ¡Ann! – Gritó el pequeño efusivamente – He conocido al novio de Sakuno!"

"- E-espera, eso no es... – Se apresuró la muchacha de ojos ámbar"

Ann salió de la cocina y sonrió a su hermano.

"- Sé que esta noche escapaste, ahora ve a dormir"

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato.

"- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ann al estar a solas"

"- Y bien qué? – Preguntó nerviosa al dejar su portafolios en el comedor"

Desde hace algunos meses, vivía en ese apartamento con los hermanos Tachibana, ambos venían de una parte lejana así que tenía que estar algún tiempo en apartamentos y ella tuvo la suerte de alquilar la habitación que ellos habían anunciado.

"- Lo sabes perfectamente, Kippei no es un mentiroso"

"- Claro que no, pero saca conclusiones muy rápidas"

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa"

"- El... joven Ryoma... se ofreció a-atraerme"

"- Eso es una muy buena noticia – Sonrió – Ya era hora"

"- No-no es... para tanto – Se dijo más para sí misma para poder controlar todo lo que sentía"

"- Supongo que..."

"- E-estoy algo cansada... buenas noches – Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación para que Ann no preguntase más y la colocara aún más nerviosa"

Sonrió al sentarse en su cama y recordar las palabras de él, no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy feliz estando a su lado.

Aunque él nunca parecía fijarse en ella, eso la desanimó nuevamente.

Sabia de antemano que el chico era exigente y frío pero era alguien de buen corazón y pudo percatarse de ello cuando lo conoció y el decidió ayudarla.

No había ninguna duda, ella estaba totalmente entregada a él, desde ese día.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Pues bueno… aquí está el primer RyomaSakuno que subo, ya que yo solo lo estoy pasando a la serie de anime PoT, y yo no contribuí en la creación de la trama.**_

_**Espero sinceramente que les guste, ya que me esmeraré en que las actualizaciones sean rápidas, ya que no voy a tener que partirme el mate pensando como seguirá la historia y demases. Intentaré que sean una o dos veces por semana, aunque no prometo nada.**_

_**Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a la dueña de la historia, Ire Yamichii, por prestármela para poder pasarla a PoT!!**_

_**Y eso… muchisimas gracias por leer!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**conchito!**_


	2. Un toque cálido

_vuelvo a decir: este fiC lo tomé prestado y tengo permiso de su dueña xD_

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_2. Un toque cálido_

De nuevo, aquella habitación que había sido tragada por sombras, entre ellas se dejaba apreciar a una persona que extendía su mano.

Él miró con duda aquella figura, pero algo hacia que confiara en ella, no sabía si aquello era bueno o no, pero optó por tomar su mano.

Sintió una calidez agradable la cual lo obligó a sonreír y le dio cierto ánimo para pronunciar aquellas palabras nuevamente, aquellas que sin duda significaban mucho.

Despertó, como todos aquellos días desde hace un mes, siempre sudando y jadeante.

"- No de nuevo... – Susurró dejando que la sabana cayese y se revelara su torso desnudo, llevó una mano a su frente tratando de calmar un dolor punzante en su cabeza, luego la posó frente a él mirando y recordando aquel toque de la persona en su sueño, no supo porque pero sonrió muy levemente – Debo estar volviéndome loco – Dijo para sí, al haber sonreído por algo que ni siquiera había visto, y peor aun, él habito de sonreír no era muy común en él a menos que se tratase de una sonrisa vacía o algún sarcasmo"

Dejo de pensar en aquellas distracciones que se estaban volviendo una rutina, aunque en esta ocasión se sorprendió que el sueño fuese algo distinto pero concluyese igual, siempre siendo él quien decía... aquella palabra en la cual dejó de creer hace mucho.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparase, esta vez se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Por lo menos trataría de aprovechar el tiempo gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que le esperaba para ese día.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"- Ya te vas? – Preguntó Ann al ver como la castaña se colocaba las zapatillas de tacón alto en el recibidor"

"- Si – respondió sonriente – Preparé el desayuno"

"- Eres demasiado puntual – Suspiró al encontrarse ella aun en pijama – Supongo que tu jefe este demasiado descuidado últimamente..."

"- No creo que sea descuido... – Susurró con cierta preocupación – Talvez tenga mucho trabajo, por eso..."

"- Aunque talvez... – Rió por lo bajo – el llegar temprano sea el efecto de estar enamorada de él ¿no es así?"

La joven de ojos ámbar volvió a tomar aquel color tan predominante; no dijo mas, solamente tomó su portafolio y salió del apartamento.

En algo tenía razón la joven de ojos azulados, Sakuno era una persona que se caracterizaba por su puntualidad, le gustaba presentarse por lo menos 30 minutos antes de lo planeado.

También debía admitir que gracias a los retrasos de Ryoma, había optado por presentarse temprano ya que si él se demoraba más de lo usual debía que ayudar en algún informe.

"- ¿Acaso tendrá demasiados problemas? – Se preguntó tratando de explicarse las llegadas tardías por parte de su superior, recordando el pequeño detalle que ese joven era reconocido por su puntualidad a pesar de lo agradable que le era el hecho de dormir, aunque ella pudo notar que en las ultimas semanas, él se notaba cansado – Puede que se enferme pero... él es muy obstinado"

Tomó el tren subterráneo como todos los días, llevando un portafolios en su mano derecha hasta llegar al edifico.

"- Muy buenos días – Saludo al hombre que se encargaba de abrirle la puerta principal del lugar"

"- Bueno días señorita, temprano como siempre"

"- Buenos días – Sonrió pasando de largo para dirigirse directamente al elevador"

La joven sacó un folleto del portafolio, el cual comenzó a leer tranquilamente mientras presionaba el botón que hizo que las puertas del elevador se abrieran dejándola entrar.

"- Muy... buenos… días – Exclamó el portero con suma sorpresa al ver quien era el que entraba al edificio con cierta prisa"

Ryoma pasó de largo y levantó su mano como respuesta al saludo.

Llegó pronto al elevador justo segundos antes que las puertas se cerraran. Lo sorprendió el hecho de ver a la persona que iba a su lado muy concentrada leyendo aquel folleto.

"- Supongo que vamos al mismo piso – Dijo al ver el botón del numero 8 encendido en el tablero del ascensor"

"- ¿Ah? – Sakuno parpadeó varias veces al reconocer esa voz perfectamente; lentamente miró a su lado izquierdo para admirarse con lo que veía - ¡Jo-joven Echizen! – Exclamó en un tono alto haciendo que su portafolios cayese al piso"

Estaba tan nerviosa que pudo sentir como su cara se sentía bastante tibia, mientras presionaba ambas manos contra su pecho.

Trató de guardar compostura y lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerse de cuclillas y recoger todo lo que había salido de su portafolio.

"- Sé que no es común verme a estas horas... – Dijo en tono seco al colocarse en la misma posición que su joven asistente para ayudarle a recoger los papeles en el piso – Pero agradecería que no gritara"

"- Lo- lo siento – Dijo sin poder hacer que sus mejillas recobraran su color natural mientras algunos mechones escapaban del moño por el cual tenía amarrado su cabello"

Apartó un poco sus cabellos y recogió por completo el portafolio para luego fijar su mirada en el rostro del joven a su lado quien se notaba algo cansado.

"- ¿Se siente usted bien? – Preguntó con una preocupación que fue nuevamente desapercibida por el joven empresario"

"- Si – Respondió rápidamente colocándose de pie y poniendo una mano en su frente mientras presionaba sus dientes; tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza"

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejándoles paso a ambos quienes salieron sin problema alguno.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente vació y por lo tanto se notaba mucho mas amplio de lo habitual.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sus respectivos lugares; Sakuno depositó las cosas en su escritorio mientras que Ryoma pasaba de largo directamente a su oficina.

Tomó asiento en la silla de color oscuro junto a su gran escritorio y cerca de los cristales que dejaban ver desde el octavo piso una impresionante vista.

Se reclinó un poco colocando de nuevo su mano en la frente.

"- ¿Desea que traiga algún medicamento? – Preguntó sin dejar que el tono de su voz sonara preocupado, sin embargo el chico se había sorprendido que la joven lo hubiese seguido hasta ahí"

"- No, volveré al trabajo – Contestó de modo cortante, como usualmente hacia"

Sakuno ignoró por completo y por primera vez aquella respuesta, de todas maneras siempre era la misma frase por parte de él.

Se acercó a él y con una de sus manos apartó la que el joven tenía en la frente tomándola con cierta seguridad, mientras que con la otra mano libre colocaba la palma sobre la frente de este para sentir su temperatura.

Ren se impresionó un poco por aquel toque tan delicado y sintió una calidez familiar cuando se percató que la joven tenía muy bien sujeta su mano derecha.

"- ¡Tiene mucha fiebre! – Dijo un poco exaltada, mas sin embargo cuando volvió su vista al joven, parecía que estaba más atento a como ella estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él"

Si antes se sonrojaba con el hecho de escucharle llegar o incluso hablarle, esta vez sí se estaba acalorando.

Estaba tan nerviosa que Ryoma sintió como la joven temblaba por el agarre, obligándolo a levantar su vista y mirarla.

Le soltó rápidamente, al sentir su mirada ¿Por qué ahora que al fin la miraba con atención, deseaba que no lo hiciera?

"- Se- señor, trataré de comunicarme con enfermería – Exclamó saliendo de la oficina lo antes posible"

Ryoma miró con extrañeza aquella reacción pero un dolor en su cabeza lo hizo distraerse y reclinarse un poco mas en su asiento, así comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

No supo la razón exacta, pero nuevamente sintió una gran calidez que lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, y esta vez estaba seguro que no era un sueño como cualquier otro. De pronto la calidez dejó de sentirse y así pasó el tiempo...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la iluminación del lugar, miró el techo, se sorprendió un poco y se sentó bruscamente.

"- No te levantes tan pronto – Sonrió mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y cruzaba sus piernas no dejando mucho a la imaginación gracias a su diminuta falda"

Ryoma la miró de reojo y suspiró.

"- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con frialdad a la joven a su lado"

"- En la enfermería – Respondió exhalando el humo del cigarrillo – No puedo creer que no reconozcas el sitio siendo tu el dueño de este"

"- Solo tú eres capaz de fumar en este sitio... Tomoka – Dijo mirando de frente a la joven de cabello castaño oscuro y no prestándole atención a su ultimo comentario"

"- Vamos, ¿acaso me darás el mismo sermón que tu secretaria?"

Ryoma la miró con sorpresa y duda.

"- Veo que te interesa un poco – Sonrió acercándose sensualmente a él para robarle un beso rápido"

Aquella clase de insinuaciones no eran para nada nuevas; ambos eran compañeros en los negocios aunque llegaron a una relación que para ambos se definía como algo sin importancia, es decir, sin compromiso alguno y aquello lo dejaban muy claro cuando por diversión salían o dormían juntos.

"- No estoy de humor para eso – Respondió seriamente"

"- Con un poco de ayuda puedo ponerte de muy buen humor"

El joven le miró con molestia aunque a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, él por su parte, a sabiendas que su indiferencia no funcionaba decidió cambiar de tema.

"- Por cierto... – Dijo pausadamente - en todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente ¿Alguna vez tomaste mi mano?"

Sabia que la pregunta era algo estúpida por lo cual se sonrojó levemente y por la expresión en el rostro de Tomoka, también ella pensaba lo mismo.

Él tenía algo claro, esa calidez no se sentía para nada desagradable, lo cual lo obligaba preguntar aquello.

"- No, apenas he llegado, además has estado tres horas en cama, las cuales perdiste el conocimiento – Se acercó y tocó su frente – aunque tu fiebre bajó completamente"

Al sentir la mano sobre él, pudo darse cuenta que no era la misma aunque el pensamiento voló rápidamente cuando recordó las palabras de la joven.

"- ¡¿Tres horas?! – Exclamó tratando de ponerse en pie rápidamente"

"- Joven Echizen... que bueno – Sonrió con dulzura al verlo despierto y deteniendo el paso del joven de inmediato, mientras entraba a la habitación junto a la enfermera"

Ryoma quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama dejando a un lado la sabana. Se encontraba sin el saco y su corbata, solamente con la camisa formal sin abotonar dejando ver su pecho.

"- De nuevo tarde – Exclamó con molestia"

"- Usted se desmayó y hablé a los auxiliares, en ese instante llegó la señorita Osakada y pues... – Sakuno miró a la joven mencionada, siempre que esa chica llegaba a las oficinas, hacía entristecer a la castaña al darse cuenta que esas "visitas" eran para Ryoma y a sabiendas que entre ellos había más que amistad, aun así sus sentimientos por él no cambiaban, aunque ella así lo quisiese"

"- Si, estabas muy mal – Dijo Tomoka en tono reprobatorio – Debes descansar"

"- Si señor – Intervino la enfermera – son ordenes médicas"

"- ¿Ordenes medicas? – Ryoma cerró sus ojos dorados y sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y desprecio – De que sirve eso cuando de todas formas dejan morir a las personas"

"- ¡Ryoma! – Trató de callar Tomoka a sabiendas de el enojo de el joven"

Él no podía ocultar su molestia ante cualquier practicante de medicina y mucho menos ir a consultar a uno.

Sakuno entristeció un poco ante esa reacción, comprendía la razón de ese odio.

Y eso solo fue gracias a la muerte de su prima hace dos años, los cuales no había dejado de culparse por ello.

La joven se había dado cuenta de ello gracias a los comentarios de Ann y gracias también a que en ciertas fechas él solía ponerse demasiado triste.

Aquello hacía que ella entristeciese aun más por él, y otra de esas razones, es que aquel joven era demasiado solitario y ocupado, talvez nunca se había sentido feliz aunque dudaba claramente de ello.

La enfermera se había ofendido por aquel comentario, estaba a punto de responder por lo cual Tomoka se puso de pie mientras sonreía.

"- Muy bien, ¿Dónde estas los archivos de Ryoma?"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó este sin comprender las palabras de la chica"

"-¿Se refiere a sus documentos? – Preguntó Sakuno"

"- Solo te ayudaré por esta ocasión – Sonrió Tomoka mirándolo de reojo, este se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto de la joven con respecto a ayudarlo - ¿Y bien? – Volvió su vista a la castaña"

"- E- en mi escritorio, ahí se encuentran señorita"

Tomoka tiró la colilla del cigarrillo y salió del sitio seguida de la enfermera que estaba no solo molesta por el comentario de Ryoma, también por ver a la joven fumar en ese lugar.

Él suspiró y comenzó a abotonar su camisa mientras Sakuno se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

"- Se- señor, debería permanecer en cama – Exclamó sonrojada aunque aun preocupada"

"- Por supuesto que no – Respondió cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, estaba en realidad molesto – No soporto estos lugares"

"- Pero... estaba muy débil, ¿Acaso no come o duerme lo suficiente? ¿o es el trabajo excesivo, si es así yo..."

"- ¡No es eso! – Su tono de voz fue alto y molesto, la joven inclinó un poco su cabeza con tristeza"

"- Lo...siento mucho – Se disculpó"

Ryoma la miró por un segundo para luego suspirar con cansancio.

"- No tienes que disculparte, además creo que tú eres la que está más pendiente de mi estado..."

Sakuno se ruborizó de inmediato, lo miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos ¿era posible que él al fin se haya dado cuenta de su presencia?

"- Si, es muy eficiente como asistente y por todo lo que la hice pasar no se preocupe se le retribuirá generosamente, después de todo es eso lo que desea"

"- ¿Lo... que deseo? – Preguntó sin comprender con exactitud a que se refería el joven"

"-Me refiero a que le pagaré por haberme ayudado, sé que por eso hace todo esto, ya no es necesario que siga aquí, su trabajo terminó puede regresar a su puesto"

Sakuno se impresionó por aquellos pensamientos del joven ¿Acaso era tan tonto para no darse cuenta?

"- ¿Lo que deseo? – Preguntó captando la completa atención del joven- ¡entonces, quédese con el aumento pues mi intención no era aprovecharme de su situación!"

Estaba molesta, no pudo negarlo.

Su rostro denotaba más tristeza que enojo, lo cual el joven notó dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

"- Con su permiso – Dijo dejando en la mesa el saco y corbata del chico"

Ryoma no entendía lo que había pasado, en realidad nunca se hubiese creído que esa joven podría molestarse, aunque si lo pensaba mejor casi nunca solía fijarse pero se daba cuenta de ella cuando escuchaba su suave voz que en este caso pereció cortarse.

Suspiró molesto, sin darse cuenta la había ofendido cuando su intención fue únicamente recompensarla por lo que había hecho por él, pero sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas.

Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para retribuirle ese favor.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Llegó a su escritorio sin cambiar de su rostro aquella expresión.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que como siempre parecían ocupadas.

Tomó asiento percatándose de la ausencia de los documentos; por lo menos agradecía la intervención de Tomoka en este caso.

Suspiró con cierta desilusión y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo cuando de pronto miró un pequeño botón que comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña luz y la bocina sonó.

"- ¿Desea algo señor Momoshiro?"

"- Necesito hablar con usted ¡Ahora! – Se escuchó la respuesta desde la bocina"

"- Si... como diga – Dejó de presionar el botón y se puso de pie rápidamente"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Ann acercándose - ¿En donde has estado? El señor Momoshiro ha estado tratando de comunicarse contigo"

Esta vez la castaña de verdad se había asustado.

"- Lo siento, en estos momentos debo verlo, nos vemos luego"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Arregló su corbata un poco y salió lo antes posible de ese lugar tan desagradable, aunque por ahora debía pensar en como disculparse con su joven asistente, pero debía admitir que no era algo común en él.

Bajó el piso por las escaleras llegando a las oficinas, siendo visto por todos con sorpresa, aunque rápidamente siguieron con sus asuntos.

Ryoma se dirigía a su oficina cuando vio aquel lugar vació, se sorprendió un poco y se acercó al escritorio.

"- Disculpe, joven – Esa voz lo hizo girar un poco - ¿Necesita algo? Por ahora suplantaré a Sakuno – Sonrió"

"- ¿Dónde está la señorita Ryuzaki? – Preguntó de un modo muy frió"

"- Ejem... el señor Momoshiro la ha llamado – Respondió la ojiazul"

Ryoma se había sorprendido ante ello y decidió investigar lo que ahora planeaba aquel hombre.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_**- **_Simplemente me parece extraña toda esta situación – Exclamó el hombre caminando de un lado al otro mientras miraba a la joven (sentada en una silla ) con atención"

La castaña se intimidaba con aquella mirada tan seria y es que en realidad Takeshi Momoshiro, era un hombre bastante calculador y frió en sus asuntos, una personalidad muy parecida a la de Ryoma y es por eso que no se llevaban muy bien.

Momoshiro era un joven de 24 años, al frente de su propia empresa al igual que Ryoma, y aunque sus familias por generaciones siempre parecían tener un trato, estos dos últimos no se llevaban del todo bien pero tenían que resistir esa antipatía entre ambos.

Sakuno aun no comprendía el motivo de sus riñas pero debía admitir que eran muy profesionales en cuanto a negocios ya que no metían esos problemas en sus trabajos.

Momoshiro, tenía el color de piel de un blanco pálido y sus rasgos como el color de sus ojos lilas y profundos, hacían juego con su cabello azabache.

Él se encargaba por completo de su compañía aunque con la ayuda de su hermanastra hacían las cosas más sencillas, pero detestaba el hecho de que ella simpatizara con Ryoma.

"- ¿Qué-que parece extraño? – Preguntó un poco nerviosa aunque se interrumpió al ver como alguien abría la puerta estrepitosamente"

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Preguntó molesto Takeshi – Estoy tratando de averiguar ciertas cosas"

"- Saber porque has llamado a mi asistente"

"- Estaba tratando de saber sobre su renuncia a tu compañía – Respondió seriamente"

Ryoma se sorprendió un poco y la miro de reojo, la joven lo observó y negó con la cabeza.

"- Pues tal parece que ella no desea renunciar"

"- Precisamente ese detalle lo encuentro muy extraño, siendo ella la primera que dura más de un mes a tu lado"

"- ¿Por qué estás pendiente de eso?"

"-Quisiera saber si le interesaba renunciar para agregarla a mi empresa"

"- Debes estar bromeando – sonrió con ironía"

"- La respuesta la tiene ella – La miró directamente"

Sakuno miró a Ryoma con cierta atención siendo percibido por Momoshiro.

"- Lo- lo siento... por ahora...estoy bien en este sitio"

Takeshi se sorprendió un poco al percibir en ese instante la razón por la cual esa joven había permanecido tanto tiempo en ese sitio.

"- Muy bien – respondió este omitiendo ese gran detalle – Si desea hablar de esto, por favor no dude en visitarme"

"- Gracias... con su permiso – Se retiró haciendo reverencia a ambos jóvenes"

Al ver que la joven se había retirado miró a Momoshiro tratando de obtener una explicación.

"- Ella es eficiente, puede manejar los negocios desde la construcción, donde están ambas compañías – Dijo Momoshiro sentándose"

"- Aunque debías haberme mencionado de eso"

"-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de ello?"

"- Si, lo sé, pero aun así, es mi asistente y es esa eficiencia la que necesito aunque... he de admitir que por momentos es algo torpe"

Momoshiro sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se reclinaba en su silla.

"- Eso solo se da si hay algo que la ponga muy nerviosa, supongo ahora me di cuenta de ello, en pocas palabras una distracción"

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"- Me sorprende que no te hayas percatado de nada"

Ryoma se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"- Dices muchas tonterías"

"- Como quieras – Exclamó dejando de prestar atención a ese asunto que sin duda no era de su incumbencia"

"- Solo te menciono que ella es mi asistente y no voy a dejar que planees cosas innecesarias"

"- ¿Acaso peleas por esa joven?"

Ryoma se giró y lo miró con frialdad.

"- Ya te dije que es mi asistente y no dejaré que la lleves hacia otro sitio"

"- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en quedarte con ella? Se puede conseguir otra igual"

"- Entonces trata de conseguir otra para tus planes, ella se queda conmigo – Salió azotando la puerta al salir"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Había salido mal humorado gracias al encuentro con ese tipo, siempre era lo mismo pero más bien ahora el asunto de la pelea era su asistente.

"- Aun estoy enfermo... – Susurró al analizar su gran insistencia"

Caminó un poco más hasta ver a algunos metros su oficina, miró de lejos a su asistente.

Debía admitir que era hermosa, eficiente, tímida, lo pudo apreciar en ese instante cuando veía como ella entregaba algunos papeles, mas sin embargo...

La castaña giró un poco su cabeza percatándose de que alguien la observaba con atención, al darse cuenta de quien era, se obligó a tirar ciertos papeles al piso mientras se sonrojaba.

"- Es un poco torpe... – Susurró viendo como se disculpaba con los demás"

Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro, por lo menos ahora tendría que retribuirle el favor y hablar con ella sobre la oferta de Momoshiro, ya que a pesar que el sujeto era odioso, podría ser una gran oportunidad para ella.

La única...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Bueno como habrán notado.. hay cambios con respecto a la historia original... Tomoka pasó a ser la hermanastra de Momoshiro... pero lo son desde pequeños así que el cariño es de hermanos. A Ryoma se le muere la prima... y en la historia original a Ren se le muere la hermana... pero como Ryoma siempre ha vivido con la prima... no creo que tenga mucho de diferencia con una hermana... o si?? xD**_

_**Otra cosa... como la historia la tengo avansadita, ya que yo tan solo la paso de serie, esperaré a que me manden por lo menos unos cinco reviews... o esperaré a que pase una semana... si en menos de una semana me han mandado más de cinco... subiré xD ya voy en el chap 7... así que ponganse las pilas !! xD!!**_

_**y... eso**_

_**con respecto a los otros fiCs que tngo... los estoy continuando... no se preocupen que lo menos que tngo planeado es dejarlos... los chaps están de como ocho págs en word... y van recién en la mitad... asíq eu un poco de paciencia me vendría bien x3!!!!**_

_**un beso!! graicas por leer!!!**_

_**bye!!**_

_**conchito!**_


	3. ¿Es una cita?

_**Este fiC lo tomé prestado y tengo permiso de su dueña xD**_

La razón y el corazón

_3. ¿Es una cita?_

Tomo una pluma y comenzó a firmar los papeles que su joven asistente había puesto en su escritorio.

Cada vez que terminaba de leer y firmar uno, la castaña elegía otro y se lo entrega.

Durante los diez minutos que habían transcurrido, la joven no hacia más que observarlo, pero su corazón se aceleró aun más cuando el joven la miró de reojo, obligándola a desviar su mirada completamente sonrojada, con aquel gesto él dedujo (erróneamente) que aun estaba molesta.

"- ¿Es todo? – Preguntó Ryoma entregándole el ultimo papel"

"- Si...- exclamó tomando el papel y colocándolo con los demás que tenía abrazados al pecho"

Ryoma se reclinó en la silla he hizo que esta se girara un poco hacia los cristales que estaban tras él.

"- Señorita, necesitamos hablar – Dijo en un tono frió aunque común"

"- ¿Ha-hablar? – Repitió la joven quien se ruborizó un poco"

Giró nuevamente la silla para observarla de frente.

"- Es sobre ciertos negocios con Momoshiro – Respondió"

Sakuno aun se encontraba ofendida por las palabras que el joven dijo en la enfermería, aun así no podía ni siquiera mostrarse distante con él.

"- No – Se apresuró a responder – No... deseo aceptar la propuesta del señor Momoshiro"

Ryoma quedó pensativo por un minuto para luego colocarse de pie.

Se acercó a ella sin cambiar el semblante frío de su rostro.

"-¿Aceptaría una cena formal?"

Sakuno abrió sus ojos ámbar desmesuradamente parpadeando al no creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar ¿Él le pedía salir?.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y dejó que ciertos papeles cayeran al piso debido al nerviosismo.

"- ¡No de nuevo! – Exclamó derrotada como si hubiese sido una pequeña niña que acababa de romper algo; bajó para recogerlos poco a poco"

Esa expresión hizo que Ryoma se sorprendiera, debía admitir que su sorpresa era el hecho de que Momoshiro estuviese interesado en esa joven que a pesar de su eficiencia, podía llegar a cometer esa clase de errores, y lo aseguraba, ya que él era quien mas lo presenciaba, casi siempre veía esa clase de "problemas".

Ren se inclinó para ayudarle.

"- Supongo que algo debe distraerla mucho – Dijo colocándose nuevamente de pie al igual que la chica quien se había sonrojado al escuchar aquellas palabras"

"- ¿Distraerme? – Preguntó con cierto temor ¿Acaso era posible que él se haya dado cuenta al fin?"

Ryoma miró los papeles que había recogido y los depositó en el escritorio.

"- Si, alguien me hizo ver que talvez ese es su problema, pienso que debería tratar de eliminar su distracción para no cometer cierto tipo de errores"

Sakuno parpadeó varias veces y suspiró, debía admitir que se había asustado bastante aunque también le hubiese parecido increíble que su jefe se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él y aquello era lo mas natural; él, un hábil joven en los negocios estaba tan metido en su trabajo que nunca prestaba atención al exterior lo cual lo volvía un despistado en cuanto a las atenciones de la castaña.

Algo no podía evitar; aunque él era muy distraído (solo en ese aspecto) debía admitir que esa extraña cualidad le parecía muy graciosa y tierna por parte de él.

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, si él quería que eliminara su distracción tendría que deshacerse de él lo cual era imposible.

Ryoma suspiró al ver a la joven tan distraída, optó por cambiar la conversación.

"- ¿Y bien? – Exigió una respuesta cruzándose de brazos - El ofrecerle dinero no fue con la intención de ofenderla, más bien... esperaba pagarle aunque como lo ha rechazado, trataré de pagarle el favor con algo más, al mismo tiempo podríamos charlar tranquilamente sobre ciertos negocios"

Sakuno lo miró por algunos segundos, no podía evitar sonrojarse lo cual trató de calmarse de inmediato y asentir con su cabeza.

"- ¿Le parece si paso por usted a las 8:00?"

"- ¿A las 8:00? – Se escuchó de pronto una voz desde la puerta, lo cual obligó a ambos a mirar hacia el nuevo "invitado"

Sakuno se sorprendió de inmediato mientras que el rostro de Ryoma se notaba completamente normal.

"- Deberías tocar antes de entrar.- Dijo Ryoma con mucha paciencia"

"- Ese habito deberías aprenderlo tú cuando entras a mi oficina sin aviso – Respondió Momoshiro acercándose al escritorio – Aunque mi intención en ningún momento ha sido interrumpir tus citas"

Miró a Sakuno quien se sonrojó de inmediato tratando de esconder un poco su rostro con los papeles que tenía abrazados.

"- Co-con su permiso – Sakuno se disculpó con Takeshi y se dirigió a Ryoma – A las 8... está bien... señor – Se inclinó retirándose de la oficina"

Caminaba hasta salir chocando con otra persona, se mostró apenada y se inclinó tratando de disculparse.

"- Pienso que ella es perfecta para llevar los proyectos de la nueva empresa – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa al haber presenciado aquella escena"

"- Hace algunos momentos le aconsejé que eliminara su distracción – Dijo Ryoma mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el escritorio de la joven"

"- No creo que sea algo posible, aunque créeme también intento eliminar esa "distracción"- Lo miró de reojo mientras sonreía, era obvio que Ryoma no comprendió con exactitud sus palabras – pero es una joven perseverante y debo admitir que se nota un poco adorable al cometer esos errores"

"- En eso talvez tienes razón – Ryoma aun miraba de espaldas a la joven gracias a la posición del escritorio"

Al notar la mirada del joven de ojos lilas se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Se ruborizó levemente y aclaró su garganta.

"- No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi asistente – Dijo volviendo a su asiento"

"- Solo en parte – Dijo volviendo a un semblante mas serio – ¿Te das cuenta que por tus faltas en las reuniones arriesgamos nuestros tratos? Si no fuese por tu asistente..."

"- Lo sé – Se adelantó Ryoma al admitir que si no fuese por la castaña ya hubiese perdido algunos negocios"

"- Por las siempre disculpas que tu asistente dice por ti, Has estado enfermo"

"- Supongo que ella exagera un poco- Respondió secamente, decidió mirar hacia otra dirección, además no hablaría que sus retrasos se debían a la falta de sueño gracias a una pesadilla"

"- Es mejor que te encargues directamente de los negocios en la construcción, por lo menos por un tiempo"

"- ¿Encargarme de ellos? – Le sorprendió aquello, ya que debido a sus retrasos pensó que elegirían a otra persona mas confiable, no era el hecho que dudara de sus capacidades, más bien eran todos los problemas personales que lo aquejaban lo que hacia que no estuviese muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión"

"- Pienso que al estar en esos territorios cubiertos por montañas y aire fresco ayudarían un poco con tus problemas, sin olvidar que se te elegirá un buen asistente para el cargo, que sin duda será la señorita Ryuzaki – Respondió como si leyese su mente sin olvidar que pudo sentir la molestia del joven frente a él"

"- Solo existe un pequeño detalle - Respondió Ryoma con voz cansada - Ella no desea ese cargo, ya la escuchaste, no quiere salir de aquí"

Momoshiro sonrió de manera ingeniosa.

"- Tú también te negabas a que ella se fuese de aquí"

Ryoma se giró y mostró seriedad.

"- Supongo que hace bien su trabajo"

"- Créeme – Rió por lo bajo – esta vez aceptará, pídeselo esta noche en su cita"

"- Esto no es una cita – Aclaró ruborizándose levemente"

"- Claro – Respondió Momoshiro con sarcasmo – Todo encuentro es una cita a menos que desees que todo acabe en la cama ¿No es así? Mira el lado positivo, la carne joven es mucho mejor"

Ryoma lo miraba con molestia y también con cierta vergüenza, ese sujeto era demasiado abierto en cuanto a temas de esa magnitud lo cual lo colocaba en una situación incomoda; Takeshi sabia que efecto causaba en él, ya que a pesar de ser una persona de un carácter frío era muy reservado en cierta relaciones personales.

"- Solo hablaré con ella de negocios, y le agradeceré por haberme ayudado"

"- Eres un maestro en cuanto a negocios y otras relaciones parecidas – Cerro sus ojos con cierto cansancio – pero pensé que aquella experiencia con Shioin, te ayudaría a madurar"

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

"- No digas tonterías – Su tono era molesto al haber recordado a la persona con ese nombre – si te refieres a "eso", créeme se mucho más de lo que tu nunca sabrás"

"- Tienes razón – Sonrió de manera burlona – Nunca sabré lo que es llegar amar a alguien por la cual decidiera cambiar y luego esta me engañara ¿No es así, Ryoma?"

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y furia al oír esas palabras, este había sido el colmo con Momoshiro; presionó sus puños dispuesto a propiciarle un puñetazo en el rostro; Momoshiro al darse cuenta de esa reacción hizo lo mismo decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Ryoma se abalanzaba a intentar golpearlo.

Ambos lograron golpearse obligando a ambos a retroceder unos pasos debido a la fuerza con la que realizaron el golpe y provocando que Momoshiro golpeara un pequeño estante de libros y estos cayeran, al igual que Ryoma topó con su escritorio tirando al piso algunas cosas.

Aquel ruido llamó la atención de todos los empleados quienes miraban la actual escena gracias a que la joven castaña había entrado de presto mirando con sorpresa aquello.

Momoshiro y Ryoma decidieron parar de inmediato, era obvio que todos se espantaran, ya que el ruido y algunos gritos parecían haberlos asustado, y algo sabían de antemano, asuntos personales y profesionales jamás se debían mezclar.

Takeshi arregló un poco su saco.

"- En otro momento terminamos – Susurró Ryoma limpiando con su pulgar un hilio de sangre que salía de sus labios"

"- Lo mismo digo – Exclamó sin mirarlo mas bien aun arreglando su vestimenta – Aunque... te sugiero olvides ya a esa mujer- Suspiró y luego mostró un rostro completamente tranquilo para salir de la oficina diciéndole a las personas que no sucedía nada grave"

Todos volvieron a sus trabajos escuchando esas palabras de Momoshiro, además lo más obvio era no meterse en asuntos que no incumbían.

Todos, a excepción de la joven asistente de Ryoma, quien se acercó rápidamente a él.

"- ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"- No es algo de gravedad – exclamó volviendo a su asiento"

"- ¿Esta seguro? – Insistió la joven"

Ryoma se giró y ablandó solo un poco su mirada.

"- Si, puede retirarse"

Aquel gesto fue muy bien notado por la castaña quien pensó haber estado soñando al ver esa facción en la cara de él.

Aunque su semblante era siempre muy serio esa expresión hacia verlo mas apuesto.

Sin controlarse, Sakuno se había embelesado de nuevo.

Se ruborizó y decidió salir de la oficina.

"- Co-como usted diga"

Nuevamente Ryoma no se percató de ello al traer a su mente vagos recuerdos de aquella mujer; se acercó a la ventana y miró el exterior aunque sus ojos se notaban algo vacíos.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

". ¿Él está bien? – Preguntó Ann acercándose cuando la joven de ojos ámbar ya estaba en su escritorio"

"- Si...eso creo – Respondió sonriendo forzadamente"

"¿Crees entonces que ahora trabajé hasta tarde?"

"- Lo dudo – respondió la joven mirando hacia la puerta detrás de ella – Además... dijo que pasaría a las 8 pero..."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – Ann no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras la castaña cubría con una mano su boca al recordar que no le había mencionado nada a ella"

"- E-este...yo..."

"- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho! – Exclamó en voz alta siendo escuchada por todos"

"- Po- por favor – Susurró levantando sus manos tratando de calmar a la castaña de pelo más corto mientras se sonrojaba – Solo será un asunto de trabajo"

"- Si fuese así, te lo diría aquí – Respondió emocionada"

"- Pe-pero... él lo hace solo como agradecimiento al haberlo ayudado cuando perdió el conocimiento – Sonrió con dificultad"

"- ¡¿Perdió el conocimiento?! – Preguntó sorprendida"

"-Te-te lo contaré con calma pero... no levantes la voz – Exclamó Sakuno ruborizándose"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"-¡Listo! – Sonrió triunfante la pequeña de tez morena y cabellos oscuros – He vuelto a ganarte"

"- ¡¿Qué?, ¡No! – Exclamó sorprendido mientras se revolvía los cabellos negros con una mano"

"- Te he vencido mas de 4 veces en damas – Agregó algo molesta"

"- ¡Haces trampa Mitsumi! – Gritó Kippei con molestia"

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – Exclamó con algo de furia"

"- ¡Lo que has escuchado tramposa! – Respondió molesto"

"- ¡Solo eres un cobarde que no eres capaz de aceptar tu derrota! – Respondió aun más fastidiada"

El cabello de la joven era corto y sus ojos color miel hacían juego con piel.

Ella era un año mayor que Kippei, por lo tanto causaba que compitiesen por todo y más aun, pelearan por todo.

Eran vecinos de apartamentos desde hacía dos años (cuando Kippei y su hermana se mudaron) y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre había una razón para discutir.

"- Deja de hablar y entrégamelo, ese fue el trato además... ya no tienes nada mas que apostar – Sonrió al ser ella la vencedora en todo"

Ambos jugaban en el piso del apartamento Tachibana, hasta que la pequeña se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

Kippei tragó saliva, llevo la mano a la banda que estaba en su frente y suspiró quitándosela completamente.

"- Aquí tienes – dijo seriamente aunque le sorprendió el hecho que el rostro de su amiga estaba rojo – y ahora ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella"

La joven frunció el entrecejo, arrebató la banda de las manos de él y le dio la espalda de inmediato sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban calientes.

"- Te... ves mucho mejor sin la banda en tu cabello –Exclamó saliendo rápidamente del apartamento"

Kippei parpadeó varias veces mientras se le notaba cierto rubor gracias al comentario de Mitsumi.

"- ¡Bah, nunca la entenderé – exclamó cruzándose de brazos y guardando aquel juego de mesa que como siempre gracias a los engaños de su amiga, tenía que guardar él precisamente"

Ya había anochecido y ambos venían del internado de su escuela, siempre era así, Kippei era el primero en llegar a su casa aunque Mitsumi siempre trataba de convencerlo de que cenara con ella pero él siempre se negaba.

Comprendía perfectamente que la joven se preocupaba por él aunque su orgullo no dejaba admitirlo, pero siempre era muy notable en ella.

Se tenía que admitir que a tan corta edad el pelinegro era autosuficiente en ese aspecto contando tan solo con casi 10 años.

Su pequeña acción fue interrumpida cuando escuchó ruidos en la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y saludo a su hermana y a Sakuno.

"- Que bueno que regresaron"

"- Si – sonrió Sakuno"

"- Bueno tengo que preparar la cena – Agregó Ann entrando a la cocina"

"- Sakuno... – Llamó el chico - ¿Acaso no se suponía que harías tu la cena?"

"- Bu.-bueno..."

"-Sakuno tendrá una cita – Gritó Ann desde la cocina"

"- ¡No grites! – Pidió nuevamente la castaña apenada"

Kippei la miró con extrañeza, así que la de ojos ámbar optó por ayudar a recoger las piezas en el suelo.

"- Parece que Mitsumi ha estado aquí – Sonrió cambiando el tema"

Kippei rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice y suspiró.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Transcurrieron las horas, y gracias a Ann, la castaña se estaba preparando para su cena formal.

Portaba un vestido rojo ajustado con finas tirantas, dejando ver un pequeño escote en su pecho.

La joven castaña se apenó mucho al verse en el espejo pero gracias a la insistencia de Ann tuvo que acceder.

"- Estás muy bien – Sonrió complacida la joven al ver que su trabajo en maquillaje y vestuario era un éxito"

"- Gra-gracias pero... esto es demasiado"

"- Oh vamos, es una cena formal – Sonrió con picardía la de ojos claros provocando más nerviosismo a Sakuno – además tu cabello largo va muy bien con el conjunto"

Sakuno llevó las manos a su pecho, de verdad estaba nerviosa y muy apenada.

"- Hermana donde est... – Detuvo su habla cuando miró a ambas jóvenes en especial a la castaña"

"- ¿Y bien? ¿cómo luce? – Preguntó Ann mientras Sakuno esperaba la opinión de Kippei"

Este se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque todo fue interrumpido al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta.

"- Yo voy - insistió Ann"

"- Sí... te queda bien – exclamó riendo el pequeño mientras rascaba su mejilla algo sonrojada"

"- Gracias – sonrió la castaña"

"- ¡Bien! – Se escuchó en tono molesto haciendo que Kippei y la castaña giraran"

"- ¿Mitsumi? – Exclamó Kippei algo sorprendido"

"- Iba a entregarte tu estúpida banda, pero veo que estas ocupado, ¡pervertido! – Exclamó molesta al ver a Kippei sonrojado por mirar cierta anatomía de la castaña que por supuesto esta no notó"

"- No, no espera, no es lo que piensas, devuélveme la banda – Comenzó a seguirla ya que la chica se retiraba del lugar"

Tanto Ann como la castaña sonrieron con cierto cansancio, sabiendo de antemano el comportamiento de Mitsumi.

"- Él tiene sus propios problemas – Susurró Sakuno"

"- Si, y creo que muchos – Rió por lo bajo"

El ruido del timbre volvió a escucharse, esta vez la castaña decidió atender, aunque al abrir la puerta se ruborizó instantáneamente.

Ryoma se sorprendió al mirarla de aquella manera, la joven era bastante atractiva.

"- ¿Esta lista? – Preguntó desviando la mirada"

La joven asintió, tomó un abrigo y su bolso saliendo del lugar sintiéndose completamente nerviosa no solo por la compañía de él sino por las pequeñas risitas que escuchaba de Ann.

Suspiró con cierto cansancio al analizar su situación.

"- Parece cansada – Exclamó con un tono frío aunque normal"

"- No, no es eso – Agregó sonriendo callando de inmediato toda conversación mientras el auto iba en marcha, aquel silencio era bastante incomodo para ella, pero a él no parecía importarle, debía admitir que ese hombre era de muy pocas palabras"

Bajaron del auto y llegaron al restaurante, todo parecía normal, llegaron a la mesa que había reservado, pero aun así nada de habla para con ella.

Tenía que sacarse esa idea que Ann metía en su cabeza, aquello no era una cita de una persona interesada en otra por razones personales; era sobre la cita entre dos personas que una de ellas solo estaba ahí por obligación y negocios.

Suspiró nuevamente, aquello lo notaba muy cruel pero... ¿qué importaba?

Para ella mucho... para él nada.

"- Todo el trayecto ha estado bastante deprimida, ¿acaso esta cita fue en un mal momento?"

"- No, nada de eso... – respondió la joven tratando de sonreír"

"- Ah! Echizen – Exclamó una voz que se acercaba a la mesa – supongo que siempre estas ocupado"

Sakuno miró con sorpresa al hombre que se había acercado, parecía de una edad mayor, con su piel pálida, sus cabellos blanquecinos, la nariz un poco grande y ancha pero sus ojos de color verde mostraban cierta gentileza.

Ryoma suspiró al ver a ese conocido, y lo recordó porque desde que él era un niño había conocido a ese hombre de negocios gracias a que era amigo de su padre.

Aquel restaurante era bastante elegante y no le sorprendía encontrar a ese hombre ahí y la razón era que siempre parecía embriagarse en ese sitio.

Sakuno tapó un poco su boca para no dejar escapar una risita viendo al anciano un poco ebrio.

"- Oh, pero que dama mas hermosa, debo decir que ese vestido luce divinamente en usted – Agregó el sujeto besando la palma de la mano en la joven"

La aludida se ruborizó de inmediato, jamás nadie le había dicho un cumplido tan extrañamente agradable para ella.

Sus ojos parecieron recobrar vida al mirar con diversión al anciano, pero sonrió de una manera gentil al agradecer el cumplido.

Ryoma la miró por un segundo, notando esta vez que ella se miraba más sonriente que cuando venía, talvez debía darle alguna clase de cumplido.

El anciano sonrió a Ryoma, le guiñó el ojo y se fue de ahí.

"- Ese anciano nunca parece cambiar – Exclamó el chico bebiendo un poco del vino en la mesa"

"- ¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho? – Preguntó la castaña algo divertida"

"- Digamos que si... – Agregó mirando a la joven quien estaba más sonriente"

Al notar aquella mirada la joven se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse en una posición demasiado tímida.

"- Pero... lo que dijo el anciano es muy cierto – Cerró sus ojos – se ve muy bien esta noche – Bebió como si nada"

Se sonrojó aun más y su sonrisa se alargó.

"- Se-se lo agradezco – Sonrió de una manera tan tierna que a Ryoma lo hizo ruborizar levemente provocando que aclarara su garganta y cambiara el tema"

"- Por cierto, estamos aquí para terminar algo..."

La castaña suspiró con desilusión para sus adentros.

"- Si, adelante"

"- Momoshiro la ve como un buen prospecto en cuanto a los asuntos de la nueva compañía, cerca de las montañas ¿esta segura que no desea tomar ese empleo?"

"- ¿Acaso le parezco insuficiente en la oficina? – Preguntó algo cabizbaja, al notar como Ryoma insistía en que ella tomara el trabajo que le proponía Momoshiro"

"- De ninguna manera – Exclamó en tono autoritario – pero parece que yo también tomaré ese pequeño "turno" he iré a las montañas"

La joven abrió sus ojos aun más a causa de la sorpresa.

"- Entonces..."

"- Entonces, quisiera preguntarle si aun desea ser mi asistente en aquel lu..."

"- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo rápidamente haciendo que Ryoma se sorprendiera un poco por la emoción de ella – E-Es decir... si"

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, vaya que Momoshiro tenía mucha razón en cuanto a la decisión de ella.

"- Bien, ya hicimos un trato – Agregó con más calma"

Sakuno le miró con detenimiento, aun sentía el rubor en su rostro, pero esa oportunidad no la perdería, así podría estar más tiempo con él aunque...

"- Cu-cuando se tendrá que partir?"

"- Pasado mañana – Respondió como si nada"

"- Pe-pero..."

"- Si gusta puede faltar mañana, y preparar todo, luego le avisaré en que lugar nos reuniremos"

"- E-esta bien - Exclamó algo apenada mientras bebía un poco de su copa"

Esta vez Ryoma tenía que admitir que no había sido fácil llevarse esa noche con alguien tan tímido como lo era ella, la verdad jamás se había acercado a alguien como ella.

Solo pudo recordar como la conoció y le ofreció que trabajara en ese sitio.

Aunque ahora solo tenía que pensar en el nuevo trabajo que les esperaba, en esta ocasión talvez no tomaría como asistente a la joven, más bien como una socia.

_**Continuara...**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**pues bueno… aquí está la tercera parte del este hermoso fiC (no lo digo con presunción, ya que no me pertenece), por lo que espero que dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Lo que respecta a lo de los cinco reviews va a comenzar a contar desde ya, ya que anteriormente no había tenido internet como para subirlo, así que espero me perdonen.**_

_**Otra cosa más. Hay unas cuantas personas que me dijeron que también habían leído esta historia (con o sin estos personajes) en otros sitios web. Yo les pediría personalmente que me avisen, ya que este fiC pertenece a Ire Yamichii y ella, aparte de mí, había permitido a una sola persona hacer el cambio de historia, a pesar de que esa persona había comenzado a hacerlo sin su permiso, y a pesar de eso su historia fue borrada por no decir o comentar que tenía el permiso de la escritora original. Sinceramente yo no estoy de acuerdo a que tomen las historias sin permiso, ya que me horrorizaría si es que me metiera a una web y encontrara mis fiCs sin mi autorización y a otra persona haciéndose pasar por la creadora, ya que todos los quebraderos de cabeza tan solo pasaron por la mía y no por la de ella.**_

_**Por favor denuncien a estas personas, ya que no saben lo que cuesta mantener todo este asunto en orden, y somos muchas las personas que se lo agradeceríamos.**_

_**Y sin más…. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Cuando tenga algo más de tiempo me pondré a responderles a cada uno. **_

_**Espero estén bien!!**_

_**Bye!!**_

_**conchito!**_


	4. Ella¿es Shioin?

_Si tienen alguna duda sobre la personaje… lean al final…_

_**Este fiC lo tomé prestado y tengo permiso de su dueña xD**_

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_4. Ella...¿es __Shioin___

La joven corría para refugiarse de aquella incesante lluvia que la había empapado completamente. Llegó justo a la parada de autobuses, mas todo estaba desolado y era de menos gracias al clima.

"- No puedo creer mi mala suerte – Exclamó casi entre sollozos – he llegado a esta ciudad y no me ha salido nada bien"

La chica portaba una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha mientras que su camisa y falda estaban completamente empapadas; camisa color crema y la falda de tablones color rojo le daban un aspecto desalentador para ella misma y era que sus piernas estaban un poco sucias gracias al barro.

Sabía perfectamente que si buscaba algún refugio podría perder el autobús que salía a una determinada hora; apartó un poco sus cabellos rosas que obstruían su vista y miró a su lado, a unos cuantos metros se miraba una gran puerta de rejilla color dorada que parecía estar abriéndose de par en par.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que una persona vestida de traje formal negro y un paraguas del mismo color, salía del sitio.

Estaban sobre la misma acera, pero la joven volvió su vista al frente.

"- No es correcto mirar demasiado – susurró para sí misma"

Pasaron algunos minutos los cuales fueron un calvario para la joven quien al no estar segura que hacer, depositó su maleta en la banca húmeda que estaba tras ella y limpió un poco su rostro, mas no solo eran gotas de lluvias las que limpiaba, sino lagrimas, aunque pudo sentir como dejaba de empaparse, parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia arriba sorprendiéndose que estaba cubierta por un paraguas; miró a su lado y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la misma persona de traje oscuro, que la cubría con su mismo paraguas.

"- ¡¿Qué-que esta haciendo?! – Preguntó algo alterada al no haber sentido que ese chico se acercaba, y pudo notar que con exactitud era un joven un poco mas alto que ella su tez blanca, su cabello de un color negro verdoso y su mirada color oro aunque con un semblante frío y hasta lúgubre"

Él miraba hacia el frente pero parecía cubrir a ambos con el paraguas.

"- Me sorprende que una niña esté en medio de un clima como éste – su voz sonó fría, tanto, que la joven sintió como un escalofrío la embargó –...pero siento que tu pregunta es algo tonta"

La chica parpadeó varias veces y se ruborizó, en aquello ese joven tenía razón.

"- Lo siento mucho... – Dijo sosteniendo ambas manos con fuerza – Acabo de llegar a la cuidad y… no he tenido un buen día"

"- Parece que nadie ha tenido un buen día – Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente"

La joven le miró por el rabillo del ojo con mucha más atención; al analizar un poco su vestimenta pudo notar lo lúgubre que se veía, por un segundo le dio la impresión que el chico estaba de luto.

"- Muchas gracias... por ayudarme – susurró algo intimidada por aquello"

"- No es para tanto, estoy esperando a alguien"

La joven sonrió con cierta dificultad, él era un chico de lo más cortante, ella solo intentaba darle las gracias.

"- Puedo...saber su nombre? – Pregunto algo sonrojada, por lo menos quería saber quien le ayudó a pesar que la persona no era amistosa"

Este le miró de reojo y respondió en un mismo tono frío.

"- Ryoma..."

Al sentir aquella mirada, la chica trató de distraerse en otra cosa y por ello decidió no preguntar más acerca de él.

"- No te preocupes – dijo mirando nuevamente al frente y haciendo que la joven a su lado le observara con atención – no le haría daño a una niña"

Parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender hasta que dio en el blanco; se ruborizó y decidió tomar la palabra.

"- N-no soy una niña...tengo... 17 años – trató de sonreír, mas la timidez y el temor se lo impedían"

Esta vez él la miró con sorpresa, pero su semblante regresó a uno de aburrimiento.

"- Pareces una niña... – Susurró"

"- E-ese... ha sido mi problema... quería trabajar en esta ciudad y tal parece que mi apariencia lo impide – exclamó algo cabizbaja"

"- Por lo general debes trabajar cuando seas mayor de edad, aun eres una niña"

"- Por supuesto que no – exclamó en un tono simple – además... no tiene porque recalcar la palabra "niña" "

"- Pronto cumpliré los veinte años y no quieres que te llame chiquilla? – Preguntó dibujándosele una sonrisa muy sarcástica "

La chica le miró con suma sorpresa, le pareció increíble que un sujeto como él pudiese sonreír aunque no de buena manera; no estaba molesta, más bien ofendida, pero si ese joven pensaba así de ella, comprendía a la perfección porque aun no había conseguido trabajo.

"- Dime tu nombre – Preguntó sin inmutarse"

"- Sakuno... Ryuzaki... – Respondió con duda"

"- ¿Te quedaras en la cuidad?"

"- Bu-bueno... así es... por ahora... en un apartamento – Susurró"

Ryoma se volvió pero esta vez la miró de frente, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entrego.

"- Cuando cumplas la edad suficiente, y si aun deseas trabajar, prueba en este sitio – Le entregó aquello"

"- E-esto... – Preguntó tomándolo"

"- Es por si te interesa, además dudo mucho que consigas trabajo siendo aun una niña"

Sakuno se sonrojó mucho más ¿por qué él no podía evitar decir eso, solo hacía que se sintiera peor.

"- Usted...trabaja aquí? – Preguntó tímidamente"

"- Así es... puede ser que te ayuden a ti también – respondió colocando una mano en su bolsillo"

"- Se lo agradezco – sonrió, mas una lagrima escapó de sus ojos – lo siento mucho – se giró. Lo que menos deseaba es que un extraño la mirase de esa forma"

Éste solo dio un pequeño suspiro, por lo que notaba, esa chica pasaba por muchos aprietos.

Un silencio se formo tragando así el tiempo mientras que la lluvia se volvía más densa.

La joven se mostraba algo nerviosa ya que en ningún segundo su acompañante parecía flaquear al tener el paraguas para ambos.

"- Usted...espera... el autobús? – Preguntó tratando de romper aquella barrera incomoda"

"- No estaba en mis planes – respondió de un modo frío – pero tal parece que sí"

Decidió no preguntar más, aquella respuesta fue demasiado cortante. Debía admitir que el chico le estaba ayudando a cubrirse de aquella lluvia pero... sus comentarios no eran del todo agradables.

Su insistente vista trató de encontrar algo en él, algo sospechoso, pero solo era un joven frío, aunque su semblante era el de una persona sumamente molesta, parecía que se ayudaban en un bien común, ambos esperaban aquel medio de transporte.

Trató de analizarlo un poco más, pero pronto se ruborizó al dejar que su mente admitiera lo apuesto del chico; decidió desviar su mirar.

Varios minutos volvieron a transcurrir hasta que pudo notar como aquel autobús se acercaba.

"- Que bueno – sonrió y no pudo ocultar aquella felicidad, mas al ver al joven nuevamente se paralizó por aquel aspecto que no parecía cambiar"

El autobús se estacionó haciendo que la joven tomase su maleta de mano y se dirigiera a él, mas se detuvo al sentir como el chico cerraba el paraguas y se lo entregaba.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó sin comprender"

"- Tómalo, talvez te sirva – Exclamó girándose"

"- Pero... – parpadeó varias veces sosteniendo aquel objeto – Usted dijo..."

"- Dije que esperaba el autobús, jamás te mencioné que subiría en él – Respondió marchándose "

"- Pe-pero... podría enfermarse si se empapa demasiado – Trató de devolver aquel paraguas.

"- ¿Empaparme? No mas que tú, las mujeres no se llevan del todo bien con las camisetas mojadas"

La joven se ruborizó y acercó el paraguas a su pecho debido a lo expuesta que estuvo todo ese tiempo; ¿aquel joven podría ser un pervertido? no, no lo parecía, ya que cuando se dirigía a ella miraba atentamente sus ojos.

"- Mejor preocúpate por ti misma – exclamó volviendo a su paso"

Sakuno se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en aquella extraña muestra de amabilidad

"- ¡Se lo agradezco! – Dijo en voz alta deteniendo el paso del chico quien ni siquiera giró, solamente prosiguió su andar"

La joven tomó con más fuerza el paraguas y sonrió; después de todo, habían personas amables en aquella ciudad y no pudo evitar pensar que se encontró con una persona bastante especial.

Aunque esa fue la primera vez que se había encontrado con él, no fue la última...

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"-¡Sakuno! – Habló en voz muy alta haciendo que la joven saliese de sus pensamientos de una manera brusca"

"- Lo siento Ann – sonrió con dificultad -solo... estaba pensando"

"- ¿Pensando? Has derramado el jugo de naranja!"

Sakuno parpadeó y miró lo que estaba sirviendo.

"- ¡Ahh! Lo -lo siento – Exclamó buscando una toalla de cocina para limpiar"

"- No has dormido bien ¿no es así? – Preguntó sonriendo de manera atrevida – supongo que "él " te dio mucho en que pensar"

"- Ya te lo dije, no ha ocurrido nada – exclamó sonrojada "

"- Viniste muy tarde de esa cita, supongo que no pasó nada.- rió ante el rostro lleno de frustración de su amiga"

"- También, ya te mencioné sobre el trabajo que quiere que realice el joven Echizen"

"- Es cierto pero... según lo que me has comentado ¿por qué estas arreglada? ¿Acaso no te tomaras este día para preparar todo?"

"- La verdad... – se ruborizó – no es gran cosa... además no puedo faltar tengo que terminar algunos asuntos"

"- Creo que tu superior es demasiado insensible – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – pidiendo que te tomaras el día siendo él quien te causa más trabajo"

La castaña sonrió al saber que aquello era cierto.

"- Aunque no creo que sea insensible, más bien... un poco... "

"- ¿Distraído? ¿frío? ¿Quieres que busque mas sinónimos?"

"- Te parece si nos vamos ya? – Sonrió"

Ann rió un poco y se dispuso a preparar las últimas cosas.

"- ¿Dónde se encuentra Kippei? – Preguntó la castaña al no encontrarlo comiendo en la mesa como era costumbre"

"- Tuvo sus problemas la noche anterior, supongo que está cansado – Rió"

"- Entiendo..."

"- No te preocupes por ello, mejor nos vamos ya – le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos hacia la salida"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"- Dudo mucho que logre venir – Exclamó mirando el reloj de su pulsera"

"- Vamos querido _**hermano**_...no desconfíes tanto – Inhaló por ultima vez la colilla de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al piso"

"- Tirar basura... – Dijo acercándose a ambos hermanos mientras colocaba su pie sobre la colilla para apagarla – Muy poco elegante para una dama ¿no lo crees Tomoka?"

La mencionada se paralizó un poco, reconocía aquel molesto tono de voz.

"- Desagradable sorpresa, Fuji – Le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, no podía evitar antipatía con ese sujeto"

"- Supongo que tomaras el lugar de tu hermano menor – Momoshiro hablaba con simpleza y total tranquilidad"

El joven tenía una tez blanca y ojos azules, sus cabellos muy lacios y castaños claros le daban un toque bastante atractivo; Era el mayor de los hermanos Fuji, sin embargo, era él quien se encargaba de los asuntos más serios gracias las distracciones de su hermano.

"- Más vale que Ryoma venga a tiempo. He estado en la sala de estar todo este tiempo – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo levemente dando así una respuesta a Momoshiro"

"- ¿Acaso el Fuji le teme a la competencia? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con total hipocresía; hipocresía del que el joven estaba muy enterado, por esa razón se divertía mas"

"- No – respondió acercándose a ella lo suficiente hasta poder susurrarle al oído – Me preocupa el hacer negocios y el que tú pases más tiempo conmigo"

Se paralizó en ese instante y aquel tono tan seductor la hizo temer un poco. Ella, quien siempre parecía seducir a cualquier hombre gracias a su confianza y belleza, parecía intimidarse cuando el hijo mayor de los Fuji empezaba con esos jueguitos y esa era la razón por la cual lo detestaba.

"- Creo que están demasiado "cariñosos" – Recalcó Takeshi rompiendo el ambiente y haciendo que la joven se separara rápidamente y se dirigiera al lado de su hermanastro"

"- ¿Celos fraternales? – Preguntó con malicia"

"- Te equivocas Syuzuke Fuji – Sonrió de la misma manera – pero debo mencionar que se deben separar los asuntos personales de los profesionales"

Miró a su hermanastra y sonrió haciendo que esta ablandara su mirara y le devolviese el gesto.

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas de una vez, seguido del joven de cabellos castaños claros que pasó de largo junto a Tomoka, la cual enfureció al ver en el rostro de él una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

"- Eres un... –susurró, mas fue interrumpida por el joven antes de que entrara completamente a la sala"

"- Cuando termine esto, podremos hablar con calma, mientras tanto trata de recordar tus modales – Alargó su sonrisa y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, justo antes de que la joven pudiese decirle palabras que sin duda no era de agradecimiento"

Giró, estaba sumamente molesta, pero se sorprendió al ver frente a frente a Ryoma.

"- ¿Tú? – Parpadeó varias veces – Dijiste que vendrías, pero... no me esperé que lo hicieras a tiempo"

"- Ya comenzaron ¿no es así? – Preguntó acercándose a la puerta"

"- Claro, solo ten cuidado no confió en el mayor de los Fuji"

Ryoma no se extraño en lo más mínimo por la actitud de la chica. Tomoka era caracterizada por una cierta madurez y astucia en cuanto a negocios y en ciertos asuntos personales, pero aunque afirmaba conocer las debilidades de todos, no terminaba por conocer las propias, la cual tenía nombre.

Ella al notar la mirada insistente de Ryoma, se acercó lo suficiente hasta propiciarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

"- Suerte – Guiñó un ojo"

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y decidió entrar a la sala para no alargar más el asunto con esa mujer.

Entró, sorprendiendo a los presentes debido a su puntualidad. No se inmutó y tomó asiento.

"- Ahem... notando que el presidente a llegado .. proseguiremos – Exclamó uno de los empresarios cediéndole la palabra al joven de cabellos castaños"

"- Debo mencionar que estoy de verdad sorprendido – Miró de reojo al recién llegado - ... de los aumentos recientes – Volvió su vista al grafico que estaba atrás de él"

"- Supongo que es muy bueno con las indirectas – susurró Momoshiro estando justo al lado de Ryoma. Éste, sin embargo, trató de no prestar atención a las incesantes habladurías de Fuji, además las cosas eran suficientemente tensas entre ambas compañías"

"- Supongo que cada quien ya ha elegido un representante para administrar los asuntos desde aquel lugar; como saben, se trata de construir un edificio que será la sede de relaciones tanto como de nuestras tres empresas y partes del extranjero"

"- Por nuestra parte – Momoshiro se puso de pie – hemos elegido a una muy buena persona para el cargo – tomó un fólder y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar cerca de Syuzuke – Como veras, toda la información está en orden"

Obedeció e inspeccionó aquellos papeles para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes con cierta duda.

"- Estas seguro, solo es una asistente"

"- Debo decir que al principio dude un poco y he de admitir que aun estoy un poco suspicaz – se puso de pie para tomar la palabra – Pero Momoshiro me asegura todo lo contrario, así que para presenciar aquello decidí ser yo quien la acompañará"

"- Esto es sorprendente – Fuji rió por lo bajo al subestimar la decisión"

"- Ya lo hemos decidido, no soy de los sujetos que se retractan – Exclamó cortante"

"- Pero... ¿Quién se encargará de los asuntos que usted solía hacer? – Preguntó uno de los hombres que aun no podía creer la decisión del presidente"

"- Con Momoshiro es suficiente, aunque si hay algún inconveniente volveré en seguida"

Todos los ejecutivos susurraban ciertas cosas por lo cual al final Syuzuke tomó la palabra.

"- Si esa es su elección final, pues es mi turno de presentar a la persona que se encargará personalmente de nuestros negocios"

Miró hacia la puerta al lado de aquella sala, se abrió y aunque él se mostraba con agrado al presenciar quien entraba, Momoshiro y Ryoma parecieron sorprenderse demasiado, en especial el joven de cabellos verdosos.

Sus ojos se habían dilatado a causa de la sorpresa, aunque fue poco lo que duró, ya que pronto presionó sus puños y frunció el entrecejo.

Esa persona... era imposible olvidarla.

Se mostraba elegante, con un traje de chaqueta roja al igual que su falda ajustada, era toda una ejecutiva sin dudarlo, sus cabellos negros y mirada alargada de ojos verdes le daban un toque atractivo aunque también un poco arrogante.

Ella posó sus ojos hacia uno de los presentes en especial y pudo sentir como las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron enormemente.

No supo que sentir ¿furia? ¿Resentimiento? ¿odio? O... ¿felicidad? Despejó rápidamente el último pensamiento, lo que menos que debía sentir era felicidad al ver a esa persona que él pudo calificarlo como lo más despreciable.

"- Su nombre es Shioin Higaki– agregó Fuji – y es una de nuestras mejores candidatas"

"- ¿Desde cuando ella trabaja para los Fuji? – Susurró Takeshi sorprendido, mas Ryoma solamente le miraba con frialdad"

"- Si no me equivoco, el viaje será en dos días – Exclamó suspicaz gracias a la mirada de Ryoma hacia la joven a su lado"

Golpeó la mesa con su puño y se puso de pie.

"-Me rehúso – exclamó Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Shioin, quien pudo sentir aquel resentimiento"

"- De qué habla? – Preguntó uno de los empresarios – se aviso que..."

"- Pues no se partirá hasta nuevo aviso – Miró a todos los presentes y comenzó a retirarse"

"- Pensé que jamás mezclabas los negocios con asuntos personales – Dijo suavemente la voz de esa joven, aquella que lo hizo detenerse. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hablarle? No supo qué sentimiento lo embargó, pero deseaba que fuese el de repulsión"

"- Eso es lo que intento – Respondió tratando de sonar lo más frió e indiferente posible"

Las personas estaban expectantes ante todo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de cabellera negra.

"- Es interesante – susurró Fuji para que solo la joven escuchase – se todo lo que pasó con ustedes pero... – rió un poco – jamás creí que aun se detestaran"

"- Si nos disculpan – tomó la palabra Momoshiro – la reunión ha concluido"

Al ver la insistencia del joven, los demás optaron por irse a excepción de Fuji y su acompañante.

Momoshiro le miró con severidad, aunque en ningún momento dirigió sus ojos a la joven.

"- Supongo...que debe ser un experimento tuyo, el hacer este teatro solo para fastidiarlo"

Shioin pareció molestarse con aquel comentario.

"- Fuji ha visto mi desempeño, y solo vengo a los negocios, nada de importancia tiene lo demás"

Takeshi le miró, esta vez con atención para esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

"- Me parece extraño que quieras volver al sitio que casi exterminas, ¿a que has vuelto? ¿Solo por ese cargo? lo dudo"

"- Ya basta – dijo Fuji en un tono suave aunque vació - se perfectamente lo que ha pasado, pero jamás se mezclan negocios con riñas"

"- Tampoco negocios con placer – le miró molesto – No te acerques a mi hermana"

Había perdido la paciencia que le quedaba.

"- Entonces si son celos fraternales – Exclamó cínicamente Syuzuke"

"- Llámalo como gustes, pero más vale que no te arrepientas de tu decisión"

Salió azotando la puerta y dejando en silencio por unos minutos el sitio.

"- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos esa frase, y tal parece que todo el tiempo mezclamos los negocios? – Preguntó para si mismo riendo por lo bajo"

"- Me será muy difícil estar... aquí – Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos verdes"

"- Debes comprender... – la miró de reojo – no confían en ti, y no los culpo, ya que cuando te volví a ver actué de la misma manera"

"- Si... y te agradezco me hayas ayudado"

"- Te equivocas – sonrió con malicia – tú te ayudaras, yo necesitaba un buen representante, así que hemos hecho un trato, más vale que no te atrevas a un movimiento en falso"

"- Dices creerme y aun así me amenazas?"

"- Creo que aun sientas algo por Echizen, pero eso no significa que confió en ti plenamente, lo digo por mis asuntos"

Shioin sonrió, debía agradecer aquel gesto, que aunque su ahora jefe era demasiado cínico, debía pensar como reparar aquel error que tan vilmente había cometido y más ahora que sus sentimientos eran fuertes.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

¿Molesto talvez? furioso mejor dicho, caminaba directamente a su oficina, aquel no era un buen día y menos sabiendo con quien se había encontrado. Afirmaba haber olvidado, mas le era imposible, le pareció tan increíble creer que por un tiempo fue muy voluble con esa mujer que ahora deseaba que desapareciera del edificio.

"- Buenos días – se escuchó una suave voz"

"- Sí... – respondió de muy mala gana, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su lado - ¿qué hace aquí?"

La joven parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con nerviosismo.

"- Y-yo... este..."

"- Se supone arreglaría todo – exclamó en un tono nada fuera de lo común aunque bastante molesto"

"- No es gran cosa, además no quise tomar el día libre – se justificó, pero aquella mirada inquisidora de él parecía ponerle los cabellos de punta"

"- Se ha suspendido el viaje hasta nuevo aviso"

"- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó con cierta inocencia – Entonces... cuando..?"

"- Hasta nuevo aviso – repitió molesto, desviando su mirada y entrando a su oficina"

Aquellos gestos hicieron que ella entristeciera un poco ¿él estaba molesto porque ella había venido ese día? dudaba que él se molestase por algo así; se le notaba tenso y bastante alterado, se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a la realidad cuando notó como varias personas salían del pasillo.

No estaba segura si entrar o no, el joven se veía bastante molesto.

"- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Susurró para sí"

"- Simple, entrar y darle esto – se escuchó la voz justo antes de arrojar una pequeña pila de papel en su escritorio"

"- Joven Momoshiro – exclamó poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia"

"- Solo entrégale esto si estas tan preocupada – Takeshi hablaba con seriedad, pero aquellas insinuaciones solo hacían que la castaña sospechase que él sabia mucho más de lo que ella deseaba desmotar"

"- S-sí... como guste – respondió cabizbaja, no quería que se le notara nerviosa pero era inevitable"

"- Que tengas suerte – susurró antes de irse nuevamente dejando a la joven un poco más temerosa, lo que menos deseaba era acercarse a Ryoma cuando estaba molesto, pero esta vez tenía una orden, podría tomarla como buena excusa"

Tocó delicadamente tres veces y al no recibir repuesta, entró lentamente, aquello era más sencillo si por el comunicador le hubiese avisado que entraría a su oficina, pero conocía que el carácter de su jefe no le dejaría responder el comunicador.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, debía ir al grano y no molestarlo aun más.

Lo miró de espaldas, estaba sentado sobre aquella silla de cuero color negro.

"- Disculpe...vengo a..."

La suave voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo virar la silla hacia ella.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó en un claro tono molesto"

"- El señor Momoshiro... me ha pedido que le entregue esto – dio uno cuantos pasos hasta dejar los papeles en el escritorio"

"- Ahora qué es lo que quiere ese sujeto... – susurró con furia, pero trató de tranquilizarse al notar como su asistente le miraba con temor"

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

"- Esta bien hasta aquí – dijo tratando de calmar aquel tono de voz – puede seguir con su trabajo"

La joven inclinó un poco su cabeza, le había entristecido bastante, pero no era nada fuera de lo común.

"- Como usted diga..."

"– Una cosa más... – Dijo deteniendo a la joven – que todas mis reuniones sean canceladas"

Tamao se impresionó un poco pero decidió callar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió la puerta antes y entró sin ninguna cortesía.

La joven que había entrado calló al ver a alguien junto a Ryoma.

"- Lo siento... no creí que estuvieses ocupado – susurró, mas Ryoma le miró con furia y con cierto control; no iba decir algo imprudente y menos frente a su asistente la cual no tenía nada que ver"

"- Hasta estos momentos he dado mi orden... pero le decía a mi asistente que no dejase pasar a nadie – Respondió, no sabía si sentía desprecio por verla o que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra – si me permites, estaba arreglando ciertas cosas con ella"

Shioin sintió un nudo en la garganta y Sakuno pudo percibir que aquellas palabras dichas por el chico la habían lastimado, lo sabía a la perfección, ya que Ryoma nunca medía su tono cuando estaba molesto.

"- Sabe? – exclamó Sakuno sonriendo a la joven – estaba a punto de irme, si gusta puede hablar por un segundo"

Ryoma le miró incrédulo, mas la joven castaña solamente hizo una reverencia a la joven y salió de ahí.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró con desilusión al saber que había permitido dejarlo a solas con una mujer que de seguro era la causante de todo su mal humor, pero también debía admitir que él no era muy cortés.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Aun estaba un poco impresionado por aquello, pero volvió su vista con más calma debido a la interrupción inocente de su asistente.

"- Jamás me imagine... – exclamó con irónica admiración – que una persona de esa índole llegara a ser tu asistente"

"- Es por ella que no te he sacado de mi oficina – respondió de una forma casi amenazante"

"- Yo quería...hablar de..."

"- Yo no necesito hablar de nada que no sean negocios"

Shioin se había molestado, sí era verdad que se merecía todo el desprecio de él, aunque no se dejaría vencer.

"- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no son negocios? – Preguntó desafiante"

Ryoma le miró con molestia, debía admitir que desde que la había conocido siempre parecían competir, pero la diferencia es que en el pasado había más que un simple sentimiento competitivo.

"- No creo que tengas derecho a venir y pedir algo o... ¿robarlo talvez?"

Pareció haber dado en el clavo, Shioin bajó la guardia, pero esta vez... debía tranquilizarse por todo y en especial para que él la volviese a mirar como antes.

"- Propón una fecha para tratar de ir a las montañas – Desvió su mirada"

"- Hasta que tenga ánimos de hacerlo.- respondió"

"- Vaya, un buen capricho de tu parte – exclamó sarcástica"

"- Tómalo como mejor te parezca, pero estar viendo todos los días tu rostro, no será de mi agrado"

La joven guardó silencio y entrecerró sus ojos.

"- A mi... no me molestaría estar viéndote... todos los días..."

Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó lo que había escuchado, no supo que sintió por un segundo, pero su semblante se volvió muy duro y frío.

"- La fecha especifica se dará hasta nuevo aviso, y aun... reitero lo que te he dicho – le dio la espalda – no me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que tú"

La joven suavizó sus facciones y decidió no alargar toda la conversación, por lo menos, por esa vez lo había vuelto a ver he incluso había entablado una platica que a pesar de que solo se dejaban escuchar palabras de odio y desprecio, pudieron alegrarla un poco.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

bueno_… aquí aclararé un par de cosas_, **primero**… Shioin Higaki es la persona enamorada de Ryoma en el PoT Live Action Movie… no sé como es el personaje física y psicológicamente, así que pasaría a ser un OOC… ya que nunca he visto esa película, y cuando leí sobre ella, así fue como llegó a mi mente. **Segundo**… siempre que entre Momo y Tomoka se llamen hermanos… irá destacado de alguna manera… ya que el tono en que lo pronuncian no es el de cariño, sino más bien de ironía, ya que en este fiC pasaron a ser hermanastros… y considero que esa palabra es algo fría. NO POR ESO DEJAN DE QUERERSE. Ellos se adoran como si lo fuesen realmente, ya que crecieron juntos, siendo Momoshiro mayor que ella, y Tomoka pasaría a tener la misma edad que Ryoma.

Ahora… espero que dejen sus preciados reviews nn!!!

Agradecer a:

saku-ann ..-.. star ..-.. Lorelei-chan ..-.. miki – Auki ..-.. Fofiiitaaah.

Gracias a todos por leer

Bye!

conchito!


	5. Tomando importancia

_**Este fiC lo tomé prestado y tengo permiso de su dueña xD**_

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_5. Tomando importancia._

La joven guardó silencio y entrecerró sus ojos.

"- A mi... no me molestaría verte... todos los días..."

Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó lo que había escuchado, no supo que sintió por un segundo, pero su semblante se volvió muy duro y frío.

"- La fecha especifica se dará hasta nuevo aviso, y aun... reitero lo que te he dicho – le dio la espalda – no me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que tú"

La joven suavizó sus facciones y decidió no alargar toda la conversación, por lo menos, por esa vez lo había vuelto a ver he incluso había entablado una platica que a pesar de que solo se dejaban escuchar palabras de odio y desprecio, pudieron alegrarla un poco

"- Te sugiero que salgas – Se escuchó aconsejarla aunque en el tono que había utilizado se notaba cierto fastidio"

Shioin sintió que tenía que protestar ante ello, pero por esa vez se giró en dirección a la puerta de la oficina.

"- Algo he de decirte, de ahora en adelante vendré a este lugar y más vale te acostumbres, ya que estoy trabajando por el mismo fin - Cerró la puerta.

Ryoma se había colocado de espaldas y pudo sentir la voz decidida de aquella mujer.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y su cabeza comenzó a relacionar el pasado con la actitud que mostraba la joven en el presente; no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"- No es el momento para pensar en eso... – susurró molesto para sí mismo"

Miró el escritorio donde su asistente le había dejado aquellos papeles, al recordarlo, sabía que debía hablar con ella seriamente, pero esa idea desapareció al leer con admiración lo que contenía uno de esos informes.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"- Puede tomar asiento si gusta – Pidió el sujeto que la miraba con diversión"

La joven obedeció y suspiró con cierto alivio.

"- Supongo que esa expresión en su rostro me indica que la llamé en un buen momento, dígame ¿la he salvado nuevamente de Ryoma?"

Sakuno se sonrojó con intensidad al presenciar como Momoshiro le preguntaba aquello siendo más que obvia la respuesta.

Momoshiro rió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"- ¿Se los ha entregado?"

"- Si... como usted dijo – Respondió de inmediato mirándole firmemente"

"- ¿Le has hecho enfadar de nuevo? – Preguntó esta vez sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio"

Ella desvió su mirada tratando de que su vergüenza no fuera vista, claro que aquello era inevitable.

"- Supongo... que cometí una imprudencia... – susurró apenada, jamás en la vida Momoshiro había estado tan interesado en preguntar cosas tan simples con respecto a las situaciones entre ella y su jefe, sin contar el hecho que por alguna extraña razón Takeshi la salvada de un aprieto al solicitar sus servicios en los momentos cuando Ryoma estaba molesto"

"-Imagino que el alejarse de ese "sujeto" pueda ayudarle mucho a no sentirse incomoda y así soportar el duro trabajo, ¿como podemos olvidar que usted es la única persona que ha podido soportarlo? – hizo un ademán de aburrimiento – claro que... puede haber otra razón... – le miró con intensidad provocando en la joven más nerviosismo"

"- Cre-creo... que si no se hablará de trabajo no veo porque debería contestar preguntas que no vienen a beneficiar a nadie – Sakuno se mostró aliviada al haber dado una buena excusa, el único percance de todo es que cuando estaba junto a Ryoma jamás podía hacer tal cosa"

"- Tiene razón – sonrió por el esquive de la joven que lo notó excelente – la razón es que no tengo mucho que hacer, supongo que lo hago para pasar el tiempo"

La castaña le miró sorprendida; habían muchas ocasiones como esta en la cual Momoshiro se presentaba como un sujeto despreocupado y hasta gracioso lo cual la obligó a reír por lo bajo mientras se cubría un poco la boca con la palma de la mano. Él pareció contagiarse y rió también.

"- Muy graciosos – se escuchó al voz cuando hubo entrado a la oficina precipitadamente – Claro que tienes mucho que hacer... Momoshiro"

La joven se paralizó de inmediato, tanto que casi tiraba al piso las cosas en el escritorio del de ojos lilas. Este rió con diversión al notar como la joven se volvía tan nerviosa de un momento a otro mientras Ryoma no lo notaba en lo absoluto.

"- ¿Por qué nunca tocas la puerta? – Preguntó cerrando sus ojos con cansancio"

Ryoma se acercó hasta el escritorio de Takeshi y dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en sus manos, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la joven quien se había sonrojado e inclinado su cabeza.

"- Explícame que significa esto – Exigió"

Momoshiro se cruzó de brazos y volvió a un semblante similar al del joven presente.

"- Ya lo has leído, los Fuji han decidió otorgar muchos derechos a Shioin... por lo tanto, deberá estar con nosotros mientras no decidas una fecha para que los representantes vayan a la construcción del otro sitio"

Sakuno notó como el ambiente se volvía algo pesado, deicidio ponerse de pie y retirarse pero Momoshiro la detuvo.

"- Eres una representante, deberás estar enterada de todo lo que acontece – Explicó brevemente"

La joven asintió lentamente mirando como Ryoma estaba bastante concentrado en Momoshiro.

"- Sabes perfectamente que..."

"- No tienes porque mencionarlo, pero esta ha sido decisión de ellos no nuestra"

Sakuno les miraba sin comprender, si bien Takeshi hablaba de que ella debía estar "enterada de todo" no parecían explicarle nada.

Estaba sumamente furioso y más aun al saber que no podía cambiar aquella situación, desvió su mirada y se percató de la castaña nuevamente.

"- Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión – exclamó al saber que estaba a punto de hablar más de la cuenta"

"- Estamos hablando de negocios... a menos que nos llevara a otra cosa – respondió rápidamente Momoshiro"

"- Por supuesto que estamos hablando de negocios!"

"- Si es así, no veo porque hablar en otro momento – le miró con severidad mientras Ryoma le devolvía el semblante"

Sakuno se puso de pie rápidamente y les sonrió algo nerviosa.

"- S-si gustan puedo salir – agitó sus manos de un lado al otro, lo que menos deseaba es que se iniciara un escándalo como la vez anterior"

"- No, no es necesario – respondió Momoshiro mirando fijamente a Ryoma – no hay nada por el cual discutir"

Ryoma le miro expectante para saber hasta donde podía llegar.

"- Talvez solo tratas de huir porque aun la amas – Susurró Takeshi fastidiado gracias a todo"

Sakuno les miró sin comprender y se dirigió a Ryoma; este parecía haber perdido los estribos.

"- Si así es, no veo porque debemos meter el asunto – Calló, se sorprendió así mismo por haber dicho tal cosa"

"- Así que aun sientes algo por ella – le miró con severidad mientras la castaña les observaba sorprendida, no pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado"

Ryoma desvió su mirada, por haber dicho tal cosa ¿podría ser verdad? ahora el confundido era él.

Ella miró la expresión del joven de ojos dorados, esta era de un nerviosismo extraño, demasiado extraño en él, mientras trataba de esquivar las miradas inquisidoras de su mayor.

No supo lo que ocurrió pero entristeció, una enorme tristeza la embargó al pensar que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

Ryoma estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente y tratar de corregir sus propias palabras cuando su asistente interrumpió excusándose de inmediato, haciendo una especie de reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

"- ¿Qué...? – Susurró un poco extrañado por aquella actitud y más aun por haberse percato en un semblante extraño en ella"

"- Ryoma... – llamó Momoshiro captando la atención de este al haberse desviado en la joven – eres un completo idiota, has perdido la cabeza al estar enteramente en este trabajo"

"- Ahora a que se debe el comentario – le preguntó a la defensiva"

".-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?"

Presionó sus puños, estaba hastiado de aquello, se dispuso a salir pero la voz de Momoshiro lo detuvo momentáneamente.

"- Puede que estés confundido, pero es verdad también el hecho que lastimas sin saberlo – tomó asiento haciendo girar la silla"

"- Idiota... –susurró molesto al haberse obligado a decir tal cosa"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó un poco y pudo notar de lejos a su asistente hablando no muy animada con una de sus compañeras.

Alzó una ceja, no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, solo pudo insinuar que debió sentirse incomoda ante las peleas que solía tener con Momoshiro.

"- _lastimas sin saberlo..."_

Esas ultimas palabras recorrían su mente ¿acaso él había hecho algo? eso era una idea absurda; no recordaba haber dicho algo por lo cual la joven actuara así... por lo menos no en ese momento. Estaba conciente que solía ser demasiado antipático con todo y todos, y que su asistente era dotada de mucha paciencia y cierta ternura, la cual por todos los medios trataba de evitar, ¿por qué razón? simplemente por el hecho de no compartir ese mismo carácter, lo cual indicaría que podría ser demasiado estricto con ella.

Se molestaba por la misma razón; un carácter como el de ella hacía que por momentos se doblegara, ya que su estúpida conciencia hacia su aparición, ¿Que mejor ejemplo que el de haberla invitado a salir para pagar un comentario que no midió? era más que obvio que ella le tomaba consideraciones (que aun piensa) solamente profesionales.

"- Yo solo pagué el favor... – se dijo a si mismo explicando el motivo de su cena con ella, pasando de largo, pero aun así mirando de reojo a su asistente, esta en ningún momento le miró lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño – no tengo porque hacer algo – se dijo tratando que su cabeza creyese aquello, por alguna extraña razón sentía que había hecho algo pero estaba seguro, de igual manera, que era un pensamiento estúpido"

"- Sakuno... – susurró la joven de cabellos cortos - ¿de verdad no ha pasado nada? – Preguntó por tercera vez después de hacer una reverencia a su jefe y ver que la castaña ni siquiera había levantado su cabeza hacia él"

"- Nada importante, solo estoy cansada – sonrió con dificultad"

Aun no muy convencida decidió no preguntar más, pero sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con el superior de la joven.

Las horas transcurrían de lo más normales a excepción que cada vez que Ryoma llamaba a su asistente, esta se notaba perdida y sin ánimo alguno.

En un instante él estuvo a punto de preguntar las razones, mas calló al llegar a la conclusión, que no le incumbía el asunto.

Salieron a terminar algunos asuntos y llegaron al pasillo justo frente a la sala de recepciones. La joven de cabello café arreglaba algunos papeles mientras Ryoma no parecía quitarle la vista de encima.

"- ¿Hay algo interesante? – Preguntó Momoshiro al verlo mirar insistentemente a la joven"

"- Nada – desvió la mirada al libro que tenía en su mano derecha"

Takeshi estiro su brazo y miró su reloj de mano.

"- Pronto vendrán, esta es la ultima reunión – Dijo mirando de reojo al joven de cabello verdoso"

Ryoma no respondió en lo absoluto, más bien despegaba la vista de el libro de vez en cuando y se distraía con "algo" más.

"- A- aquí están los demás informes – exclamó la joven acercándose a ambos y entregando los informes"

No le miraba de frente, y si el caso se daba solo era unos segundos y parecía desviar hacia otra cosa, estaba demasiada triste como para hacerlo de igual manera, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada si él... amaba a alguien más, ¿por qué comportarse así entonces?... porque lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, esa había sido su conclusión.

Ryoma la miró con seriedad y hasta cierto punto, con frialdad al tratar de analizar que ocurría con ella.

"- ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó mirándole por solo unos segundos"

"- Si – respondió cortante haciendo que la joven lo hiciese de inmediato, era como si tratara de evitarlo por todos los medios"

"- Parece que esta vez, es en serio – Momoshiro miraba todo colocando una mano en su barbilla"

El otro joven le miró de reojo, pero luego volvió su vista al frente.

"- Ha estado muy extraña"

"- Supongo que te hacen falta sus atenciones - le miró esbozando una sonrisa"

"- ¡No digas tonterías! – Elevó el tono de su voz mientras se sonrojaba, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado demasiado a su asistente como para no notar un cambio en ella – Es solo que actuó extraño en tu oficina – cerró sus ojos hablando en un tono aburrido"

"- Así que... ¿no te das cuenta aun?"

Ryoma le miró molesto, pero con un semblante que indicaba duda.

"- Demasiado lento.. – susurró negando con su cabeza – es obvio que es tu asistente por lo tanto debes mostrar cierto aprecio a tus empleado – sonrió para sí"

"- ¿A que punto deseas llegar?"

"- Es un ayudante, pero después de todo es mujer, y a las mujeres se les debe animar de cierta manera"

"- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – preguntó sabiendo lo que Takeshi decía"

"- Porque eres el más interesado en su estado de animo"

"- No seas idiota – se había molestado y decidió leer los informes"

"- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero si te interesa su estado de ánimo es porque en el fondo sabes que has hecho algo estúpido que la hizo ponerse así"

Ryoma le miró de reojo; debía admitir que la persona que soportaba sus cambios de ánimo era ella, por lo menos debía hacer algo, con ese pretexto por lo menos.

Se ruborizó levemente, aquella idea era tonta y peor aun, era su orgullo el cual le dificultaba aquello, ¿por qué poner pretextos? ¿tan extraño era no verla sonriente como todos los días lo que lo obligaba incluso a disculparse?

"- Una vez perdiste tu orgullo por alguien - dijo Momoshiro como si leyese su pensamiento – ahora puedes hacerlo por alguien que vale la pena"

"- ¿Desde cuando sabes quien vale la pena? – Preguntó de manera sarcástica"

"- Desde que pongo los pies en la tierra – respondió de igual manera haciendo que Ryoma volviese a un mal humor"

Era obvio que Takeshi trataba que Ryoma se diese cuenta un poco más en su ambiente de trabajo, claro que esa clase de "ambiente" Ryoma lo confundía con otra cosa.

"- Definitivamente, para estas cosas eres un hombre estúpido"

"- Debes agradecer que no estamos en otro sitio – le miró molesto por aquel comentario"

"- ¿Y que harás?"

"- Lo que haga o no, no importa ahora – desvió su mirada nuevamente a los informes – terminemos con esto"

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Habían estado lo que quedaba del día en aquella reunión. Las personas solían afirmar que si se pasaba cerca de aquel salón se escuchaban discusiones un tanto abruptas.

Sakuno estaba conciente que dentro de aquel salón se encontraba aquella joven que según se dio cuenta, era la persona más importante para él. Entonces... ¿por qué él se mostraba mucho más malhumorado? ¿no debía ponerse feliz sabiendo que esa persona especial trabajaba en el mismo sitio que él?.

"- Hasta en eso, él es extraño... – suspiró nuevamente.

La mayoría comenzaba a retirarse, claro que ella y algunas de sus compañeras, se quedarían hasta terminar cierto papeleo y la reunión que se llevaba en aquel salón.

Durante el día fue abordada con muchas preguntas las cuales respondía con poco ánimo culpando al cansancio por ello.

Se concentró en todo su trabajo, después de todo el estar huyendo de él talvez ayudaría un poco, y quien sabe lo que lograría.

Sentía mucha tristeza, pero una más grande al saber que a pesar de todo, su idea de evitarlo a toda costa no importaba para dejar de sentir algo por él. Era muy cierto que él solía tener muchas citas pero algo en su rostro le indicaba que no le importaban demasiado, aunque ese día pudo notarlo con nerviosismo y duda lo cual la obligó a pensar que aquella mujer no le era indiferente.

Estar todo ese tiempo a su lado, llevó a que pudiese leer su mirada, no podía explicarlo, pero podía comprender si algo le era de importancia a él y sabia que ese "algo" lastimosamente no era ella.

Trató de despejar sus fantasías y comenzar con una realidad que le era inevitable.

Observó con atención como cada miembro de la junta salía poco a poco de la habitación, miraba como hablaban entre ellos pero rápidamente su vista se corrió a alguien en especial, este, hablando con Momoshiro y tratando por completo de evitar a la mujer de cabellos negros aunque no pudiendo evitar mirarla.

Cerró sus ojos con fastidio y metió una mano en su bolsillo, miró en dirección a su oficina y se encontró con la mirada de la joven quien al percatarse de la de él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volver rápidamente su vista a los asuntos en su escritorio.

Éste, interpretó todo como temor o alguna otra cosa, mas sus mejillas se tornaron algo tibias al pensar en lo que haría, claro, debía terminar todo.

Sin decir alguna despedida se dirigió al elevador notando como todos le miraban con duda aunque no hicieron comentario alguno, claro que la castaña se sorprendió demasiado al verlo tomar el elevador.

"- Interesante, como siempre...– susurró el joven de cabellos castaños claros al mirar una reacción en especial"

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Shioin quien solo había fijado su vista en el de ojos dorados"

"- No suelo decir cosas cuando no estoy seguro de ellas, claro que de eso falta poco para confirmarlas – Se dispuso a tomar el elevador mirando con una sonrisa triunfante a Momoshiro – salúdala de mi parte"

"- ¿Por qué no aprendes hacerlo tú? – Respondió sonriendo de la misma manera – puede que ella se "alegre"

"- Lo dudo – Dijo deteniendo su paso y cerrando sus ojos – porque se da cuento que soy mejor que ella en este campo y tarde o temprano saldrá cediendo"

"- Yo puedo impedirlo a toda costa"

"- No,... al final no la obligaré a nada, te aseguro, ella caerá sola – le miró con malicia y una notable arrogancia lo cual hacia perder la paciencia al de cabello negro"

Salió del sitio susurrando ciertas cosas a la morena las cuales parecieron sorprenderle.

Momoshiro no parecía odiarlo pero desde que posó sus ojos en su _hermana_, no podía dejar de vigilar a ese sujeto enigmático que a la larga siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, claro que aquella afirmación era divertida para Takeshi, ya que trataría que esta vez, ese sujeto no consiguiese absolutamente nada de él o su familia y precisamente todo era un reto que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sakuno se sorprendió un poco por todas aquellas personas involucradas, pero debía admitir sentir cierto alivio al ver que aquella joven en especial había decidido marcharse.

Sentía cierta vergüenza al pensar de esa manera, pero debía admitir que esa mujer le provocaba incomodidad, aunque al mismo tiempo cierta simpatía.

Sin contar el hecho que Ryoma se había marchado, de seguro estaba cansado, la verdad hubiese preferido que por lo menos en esa ocasión, él tuviese algo que hacer aunque... aunque al mismo tiempo se negaba ante ello. Debía terminar su trabajo y el hecho de que su jefe se encontrara cerca no lo impedía, pero hacia mas agradable y complicado todo.

"- No... puedo evitarlo... – susurró con pesar"

Momoshiro y los demás sujetos parecieron esperar a Fuji, cuando este volvió a salir del elevador, para lo cual Sakuno suspiró nuevamente, por un segundo había creído que esa joven se había ido.

Entraron nuevamente a la sala de juntas, lo cual extrañó a la chica.

"- Bueno ha terminado el receso – Exclamó Takeshi"

"- Pero Ryoma aun no ha vuelto – protestó Shioin"

Sakuno había escuchado eso con atención. Sonrió un poco, eso significaba que él estaría de vuelta pronto. aunque notó raro el hecho de que pidieran descanso.

Estuvieron esperando durante 15 minutos hasta que decidieron concluir ellos mismos.

Pasó casi una hora desde que volvieron a entrar. Sakuno mientras tanto solía despegar la vista de su trabajo para mirar el elevador.

No era nada bueno esperar por alguien que simplemente se deseaba desapareciera de su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el elevador emitió un pequeño sonido que indicaba que alguien estaba a punto de salir.

Decidió no mirar, de seguro no habría sido él, había estado tan pendiente de quien salía del elevador que se rindió al no verlo.

Estaba escribiendo un par de cosas cuando notó como un fresco aroma y un ramo de rosas se había puesto delante de ella. Levantó su cabeza y sonrojándose poco a poco hasta encontrarse con él.

Se había ruborizado demasiado ¿qué ocurría ahí? ¿Él le estaba entregando flores? ¿A ella?.

Las demás jóvenes parecieron sorprendidas al ver a su jefe haciendo tal cosa.

Él se notaba un poco agitado lo cual así pudo explicarlo ella, gracias al leve rubor que se dejaban ver en sus mejillas aunque su semblante era muy frío.

"- Tómelas... – susurró entregándoselas. Ella poco a poco obedeció sin dejar de mirarle, no controlando así su corazón y su nerviosismo - Cuando subía el portero me dijo que le entregara esto, después de todo, yo venía hacia el mismo piso – explicó con simpleza"

Listo, era demasiado para haber sido verdad, aquellas simples palabras sin un tono en especial la entristecieron de sobremanera nuevamente, solo esas comunes palabras pudieron ponerla peor.

La joven estrechó un poco las flores contra sí.

"- Gra-gracias... – susurró cabizbaja haciendo que este la mirara con atención – Puedo saber... ¿quién las manda?"

Las demás chicas, gracias a ese comentario decidieron volver a los suyo, después de todo habían sacado conclusiones muy rápido.

Ryoma la miró con atención, con demasiada atención debido al semblante de la joven.

"- Solo las he entregado – respondió como si nada girando y entrando a la sala de juntas"

Sakuno le miró de espaldas. Como deseaba que aquello no fuese tan cruel, pero no tenía más que hacer.

Aprovechando que las demás jóvenes trabajaban por terminar y así evitando más preguntas, decidió revisar las rosas. Estas de un color rojo fuerte las hacían ver hermosas en ese ramo.

"- Como hubiese deseado que él... – se sonrojó levemente"

Las revisó nuevamente y pudo notar una pequeña tarjeta, la giró y lo que traía escrito en ella no hizo más que provocar que su corazón palpitase un poco más.

"- Así que eran de él después de todo – se escuchó un pequeño susurró obligando a la castaña a girar y encontrarse con Ann quien la miraba divertida."

"- ¿Qué...? ¿qué...?"

"- Solo observo – sonrió - ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"

"- Me asustaste – susurró la de ojos ámbar calmándose un poco, ya que algunas de sus compañeras le miraban con curiosidad"

"- No te preocupes – volvió a susurrar – él tiene una manera extraña de expresarlo"

Sakuno releía nuevamente la tarjeta - _Le agradezco sus esfuerzos, espero mejore su animo. __Echizen__Ryoma__ - _La joven acercó las flores un poco más. Se sentía sumamente feliz aunque sabía que quería olvidarlo, le era imposible.

"- Supongo, él notó también tu cambio de animo – le sonrió su amiga provocando más rubor en la castaña"

"- É-él... ¿estaba preocupado? ¿e-es posible? – Preguntó por lo bajo esperanzada"

"- No lo se, pero parece que funcionó, ya que has vuelto a tener esa expresión – rió por lo bajo"

La joven de ojos rojizos trataba de controlar su pensamiento después de eso, aunque hasta para un simple gracias, él era muy formal.

Rió un poco leyendo nuevamente la tarjeta, definitivamente demasiado formal.

Un pensamiento tomó el control de aquel momento tan feliz para ella, el de aquella joven y las palabras de Ryoma ¿él tenía algo con ella? no lo parecía pero...

"- Sakuno... ¿qué fue lo que te había ocurrido? – Preguntó nuevamente con preocupación"

"- Nada... te lo he repetido – sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con más ánimo para que la otra joven no se preocupase, además ya tenía una razón en especial para ponerse feliz"

"- A eso se refería... es ella – Exclamó sumamente sorprendida al haber presenciado sin desearlo como Ryoma entregaba aquellas flores a su asistente"

_**Continuara...**_

_**----------------------**_

_**bueno… aquí va otro chap de este fiC…**_

_**espero les haya gustado, porque yo lo adoro x3!!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!!! De verdad que me agrada muchísimo que lean este fiC!!**_

_**Espero verlos pronto!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**conchito!**_


	6. Sospechas

La razón y el corazón

_**La razón y el corazón**_

_6.Sospechas. _

"- A eso se refería... es ella – Exclamó sumamente sorprendida al haber presenciado sin desearlo como Ryoma entregaba aquellas flores a su asistente"

Solo había salido para verificar sobre la venida del chico de ojos dorados y pudo encontrarse con esa escena.

Fuji le había mencionado de los posibles gustos alternos de Ryoma, pero... ¿era posible que esos gustos "alternos" se trataba de otra persona en su vida?.

"- No... – susurró para si misma – no es verdad, él no puede... – desvió un poco su mirada algo triste, no tenía derecho de decir tal cosa, sin embargo, estaba segura que él no podía haberse olvidado tan fácilmente de ella.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y se reprimió a si mismo ¿por qué había hecho eso? frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus ojos mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía, ¿por qué entregarle flores? jamás había hecho eso con alguna persona ni siquiera con..., desvió sus últimos pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión que lo que había hecho con su asistente solo eran más que asuntos profesionales.

Pero... ¿se sentía tan culpable como para haber llegado al extremo de regalar rosas? tal parecía que si ¿qué otra explicación había?

Entró a la sala de juntas mirando a todos y sorprendiéndose porque faltaba alguien en especial, era increíble que después de todo no podía ignorar la presencia de ella.

Se mostró molesto consigo mismo, pero decidió tomar asiento.

"- Y bien, ahora que por fin decidió entrar – escuchó la voz del castaño en un tono muy sarcástico - ¿propones la fecha?"

Ryoma se puso de píe, era verdad que había llegado tarde, pero no iba a rebajarse y pedirle a Fuji que le volviese explicar las cosas.

Decidió tomar todo por su cuenta.

"- Debido a que pronto se acercan las festividades de año nuevo... propongo que se realicen a finales de todo este ajetreo, es decir los últimos días de este mes"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó uno de los hombres poniéndose de pie - ¿se da cuenta que tardaríamos mas?"

"- También – agregó Ryoma – deben darse cuenta que el no estar presentes en asuntos de año nuevo puede hacer que extranjeros traten de asociarse a otros negocios, debido al gran plan de los nuestros"

Los demás sujetos susurraron ciertas cosas, aquel plan no estaba del todo elaborado pero viendo a ciencia cierta todo lo que decía el presidente, no tuvieron más opción que acceder.

"- Bien – sonrió Syuzuke – no veo el problema"

En ese preciso momento entró la joven de cabellos negros, dirigiéndose directamente a Fuji.

"- Aquí esta... lo que has pedido – susurró mostrándose algo cabizbaja y entregándole algunos folletos"

"- Has visto algo que no te ha agradado – le susurró él de igual manera"

La joven no contestó, más bien miró a Ryoma quien desvió su mirada, tal parece que había fijado su mirada en ella.

"- Aun tienes oportunidad – le dijo Fuji sonriendo haciendo que la joven se tranquilizara"

Debía admitir que esa situación era un tanto incomoda para él, pero no era un asunto importante, ahora debía preocuparse por esos grandes negocios; sus ojos dorados se desviaron nuevamente a la conversación.

Los sujetos aceptaron todas las condiciones, incluso Momoshiro, quien parecía mirar al menor con suspicacia, decidió acceder de igual manera.

Al haber terminado con todo, todos optaron salir y no volver a los negocios que abarcaban ese tema, siempre y cuando no fuere un asunto de gran importancia.

Ryoma agradecía no volver a ver la cara de aquellos sujetos, mas, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que ver siempre la cara de los Fuji e incluso de ella.

Comenzó a arreglar los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"- ¿seguro sobre la fecha? – Le preguntó Momoshiro tras él"

"- Si, tengo cosas que hacer aquí... – susurró sin dejar de arreglar los papeles"

"- Un poco tarde ¿no? pensé que no tenías aun una fecha exacta, pero tal parece que aun así planeas todo, me sorprendes – Fuji le sonrió de manera burlesca"

Ryoma estaba a punto de responder pero cuando pudo darse cuenta como Shioin le miró con preocupación, se sorprendió bastante y pudo notar como toda su atención estaba posada en él, decidió no responder haciendo que el castaño se encogiese de hombros y saliese de la sala junto a su asistente no sin antes despedirse de Momoshiro haciendo que este le hiciese de igual manera.

"- Creí que se iniciaría otra pelea – dijo Takeshi viendo el lugar por donde habían partido – ese sujeto me causa mucha rabia"

"- ¿tanta como tú me la causas a mí? – Preguntó Ryoma mirándolo y alzando una ceja"

"- Se puede decir que lo detesto más a él que a ti – le sonrió – digamos que está detrás de algo que es demasiado valioso para mí"

Comprendió a la perfección ese algo "valioso" a lo que se refería el pelinegro.

"- Es un comportamiento normal – le miró con seriedad – sentir celos por tu hermana"

Takeshi no pareció inmutarse y suspiró con cansancio.

"- Pero... a ti ¿te parece normal sentir celos cuando Syuzuke se acerca a "ella"?"

Ryoma abrió sus ojos aun más y le miró sorprendido.

"- ¿De qué estas hablado?"

"- Pude notarlo ¿aun te importa no es así?"

Se mostró molesto por la pregunta

"- Por supuesto que no"

"- La única razón por la que no discutiste con Fuji fue ella – le miró seriamente – no creas que soy estúpido"

"- ¿Desde cuándo tan interesado en lo que vea y no? – Le preguntó con fastidio"

"- Desde que esa mujer nos burló a todos y ahora que tenemos una gran alianza no pienso dejar que vuelvas a creer en ella y así perder nuestros valioso acuerdos"

Ryoma enfureció tanto que presionó su puño izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba los papeles.

"- No me subestimes – dijo antes de salir de la sala, mas Momoshiro volvió a tomar la palabra"

"- Deberías fijar un poco más tu vista en el presente, así te darías cuenta por lo menos quien esta a tu lado y ser más caballeroso"

Decidió no prestar atención y salió de la sala, ¿qué se creía al decir tantas tonterías? suficiente era no poder dormir y que esa mujer estuviese cerca.

Salió a los pasillos y estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina cuando pudo observar de lejos a su asistente, despidiéndose de una de sus compañeras.

"- Ve con cuidado – le dijo sonriendo de una manera normal, como le era habitual"

"- Pero... ¿aun no terminas? – Preguntó Ann suspirando debido al enorme trabajo de su amiga"

"- Aun no puedo, pero tratare de concluir lo más rápido que pueda – le sonrió para no preocuparla – recuerda también que Kippei llegará temprano"

"- Solo ten cuidado"

"- Claro – sonrió aun más – no te preocupes, saldré más rápido de lo que crees"

La joven ojiazul, no muy convencida, aceptó y dirigiéndose al elevador salió del edificio

Sakuno sonrió y volvió su vista al escritorio, miró por un segundo a su lado, ahí estaba aquel ramo, alargó su sonrisa y se sonrojó volviendo a su tarea.

Ryoma se acercó a su oficina y se detuvo justo frente al escritorio de ella. Sakuno al notarlo se puso de pie rápidamente y se sonrojó saludándole, por lo menos el joven se había percatado que su asistente ya había vuelto a hacer la misma.

"- Puede retirarse – dijo en tono seco sorprendiendo a la joven"

"- Pe-pero... aun no he concluido – se justificó rápidamente"

"- No es necesario, lo que esta haciendo es mi trabajo, yo puedo con él- se había sonrojado debido a que durante esas ultimas semanas la joven se había encargado no solo de su trabajo, sino también de el de él, lo cual hacían que se sintiese un inútil"

"- Pero joven... ¿usted..?"

"- Ya no es necesaria, retírese de inmediato – un tono indiferente y despectivo, normal en él; estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando la curiosidad lo dominó y miró de reojo a su asistente"

"- como... usted diga- respondió cabizbaja siendo notado nuevamente por Ryoma, este suspiró frustrado, su estúpida conciencia hacía su aparición nuevamente"

"- Ya no es necesaria... por ahora, déjeme terminar mi trabajo – exclamó entrando sin esperar respuesta a su oficina"

Aquel tono había sido demasiado seco, pero ella sonrió levemente al notar como su jefe tratara de rectificar lo anteriormente dicho, se sonrojó aun más comprendiendo de todas maneras que él era amable- en cierta forma-.

Arreglo sus cosas para poder marcharse, mas cuando todo estaba en su lugar decidió hacer algo más.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Depositó las cosas en su escritorio y se reclinó en su silla de respaldar alto, tocó su cabeza debido a lo tenso que se podía poner con todo lo que acontecía en su lugar de trabajo y sin poder lograr su mayor objetivo,... dormir tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de iniciar su trabajo cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta; ya que no recibió el aviso de su asistente pensó que la joven ya se había marchado.

"- Adelante – exclamó, mas su sorpresa fue grande al notar como su asistente entraba con bandeja en mano, casi siempre hacía lo mismo"

"- Siento... molestarlo – dejó la bandeja en una mesa al lado y se sonrojó uniendo sus manos "

"- Pensé que se había marchado – le dijo tratando que aquel semblante de sorpresa desapareciera y colocara uno muy serio"

"- S-si, pero... tendrá mucho trabajo, pensé que seria bueno por lo menos...que tomara algo – señaló con su mirada la lata y el vaso sobre aquella bandeja"

"- No se preocupe – Ryoma decía aquello sin sentido alguno, más bien era costumbre; miraba los papeles y libros en su escritorio sin importancia, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenarlos en un estante al lado del gran ventanal"

Sakuno le miró sin perder un movimiento de él, al notar aquello la miró por la altura del hombro.

"- ¿Desea algo más?"

La joven se sonrojó de sobremanera y se inclinó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

"- Ta-también...quiero agradecer su obsequio – Bien, lo había dicho y había provocado que el joven se sonrojase, éste decidió no responder y volver la vista a los libros"

Sakuno esperó por un par de minutos y al no recibir repuesta entristeció.

"- Lo- lo siento mucho... con su permiso – Trató de salir lo más rápido que pudo pero algo la obligó a retroceder tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás, su nerviosismo incremento al sentir como alguien la había sostenido de los hombros"

Él miró al frente y frunció el entrecejo.

"- Deberías tocar antes de entrar... Shioin – Dijo molestó por aquella interrupción"

Sakuno notó que aquella joven intentó entrar bruscamente lo cual, casi la hacia caer, pero al recordar que el joven aun la tenía tomada de los hombros desde atrás hizo que se sonrojase por la cercanía.

Shioin estaba a punto de disculparse, pero notó el nerviosismo de esa joven ¿podría ser verdad su especulación?.

"- Si buscas a Fuji – exclamó Ryoma haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos – no esta aquí como te darás cuenta"

"- No creí que estuvieses tan ocupado – Dijo Shioin a la defensiva, no podía evitar sentir aquello, y es que su furia y sorpresa aumentó cuando al abrir la puerta pudo notar como el joven dejaba caer ciertos libros solo para apresurar su paso y evitar que su asistente cayese"

"- Puede retirarse – le susurró a Sakuno sin dejar de mirar a Shioin, esta por su parte se sonrojó y asintió saliendo del lugar no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de ambos"

Ryoma al sentir que la chica ya estaba alejada del lugar, decidió no tomar importancia y tomó nuevamente asiento.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar nada, pero aunque fuese doloroso, por un segundo llegó a sentir celos"

Ryoma tomó la lata que su asistente había dejado; no comprendió a que se refería Shioin, por eso optó por tomar nuevamente la palabra.

"- ¿A que te refieres?"

"- Ahora...ahora pude ver... como le entregabas... rosas – exclamó algo dolorida por eso"

Ryoma casi tiró la lata al suelo, se había sonrojado, por un segundo pensó que nadie más que las secretarias le habían visto.

"- Solo entregue un pedido que era para la señorita Ryuzaki – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda"

Shioin se impresionó un poco, pero sonrió levemente.

"- No creí...que me dieses... explicaciones"

Se había sorprendido, era cierto no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ella pero… lo hizo.

"- Solo aclaró la duda, nada más – Trató de salir del embrollo – Te sugiero salgas ahora"

Shioin sonrió esta vez con tranquilidad, en el fondo Ryoma no había cambiado mucho, pero aun así no podía fiarse.

"- Solo buscaba a Fuji, mis más sinceras disculpas – Dijo sin tono en especial"

Ryoma pareció molestarse con ello y se cruzó de brazos.

"- Búscalo fuera de este lugar – respondió frío"

Shioin sonrió para sus adentro, pudo notar hostilidad en ese tono lo cual podía indicar que a él le molestaba verla con Fuji.

"- Buenas noches – exclamó saliendo de la oficina sintiéndose un poco satisfecha y dejando a Ryoma aun más molesto"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se puso de pie.

"- No creó que sea lo mejor – dijo molesta a su hermano"

"- ¿Y quien lo ha dicho? – respondió este – Fuji se quedara con estas tarjetas de acceso para estar enterado de todo, además, él ya dio las tarjetas para su compañía – Respondió dejando las dichas tarjetas en el escritorio"

Tomoka las tomó rápidamente.

"- Yo hablaré sobre esto – Dijo tratando de salir de la oficina"

"- Al final debes entregárselas, ese fue el trato – exclamó en tono común y normal"

"- No digas tonterías, no se las entregaré – Respondió molesta"

Takeshi suspiró, a veces su hermanastra se comportaba como una niña.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevían hacer semejante locura? Sabían que esos Fuji no eran de fiar y esta vez se lo dejaría muy claro al castaño.

Caminó por los pasillos y como lo imaginó, Syuzuke se encontraba cerca de aquella sala donde estaban todos los informes del lugar.

"- Vaya, una linda sorpresa – sonrió – pensé que Momo me daría las tarjetas"

"- No se te entregaran hasta nuevo aviso – mintió Tomoka depositando dichas tarjetas en la parte de su cintura, ocultándola tras la falda"

"- Entiendo – le sonrió con malicia - ¿Nunca aprendes modales?"

"- No confió en lo que haces y menos el haber traído a esa mujer – frunció el entrecejo"

" Entonces... ¿son celos? – Preguntó con una fingida duda"

"- No seas tonto! – Se molestó aun más - ¡sabes bien que esa mujer...!"

"- Lo sé, pero no es para que yo caiga en las mismas estupideces que Ryoma o tu _hermano_ – le sonrió juguetonamente"

Esa era la última gota de paciencia en ella, se acercó a él justo para golpearlo, pero este se adelanto acorralándola hacia la pared y atrayéndola un poco tomando su cintura.

Sin permiso o vergüenza alguna, comenzó a meter su mano bajo la falda de la joven acariciando primeramente el muslo de ella.

Al darse cuenta de aquello comenzó a forcejear e incluso a levantar la voz, lo cual fue inútil al sentir como posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fuji palpó demasiado y la soltó tan rápidamente como la tomó mostrando en una de sus manos las dos tarjetas de acceso.

"- Buen escondite, pero no lo suficiente, ¿la próxima vez puedes esconderla en tu camisa? seria interesante buscarlas ahí"

Tomoka estaba completamente roja y bastante agitada, otra vez ese sujeto la había burlado.

"- ¡Eres un...!"

"- Calma – sonrió juguetonamente guardando las tarjetas en su bolsillo – Me di cuenta incluso – pasó de largó junto a ella hasta poder susurrar – cuando gemiste"

Se había sonrojado y esta vez era por vergüenza.

"- ¡Claro que no! – Se mantuvo decidida lo cual causo gracia en Syuzuke"

"- Es hora de irnos – dijo una voz quien se sorprendió al encontrarlos a ambos"

"- Claro – exclamó Fuji acercándose a Shioin – solo vine por unas ultimas cosas"

Tomoka decidió irse del lugar sin decir más nada, haciendo que Shioin le mirara sin comprender mientras Fuji no borraba de su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"- Ella es...?"

"- Es hermana menor de Takeshi – Respondió el castaño sin inmutarse"

"- Parece muy molesta – Murmuró"

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con aburrimiento – desde que la conozco la he mirado de esa manera, dudo mucho que tenga otro tipo de expresión"

Shioin le miró con duda, era extraño que Fuji se fijase en una mujer como aquella joven de cabellos chocolatazos; decidió no preguntar, era más que obvio que ese hombre era todo un misterio.

"- ¿Y bien? ¿Te has informado de algo? – Preguntó cambiando la conversación"

"- Nada importante – desvió su mirada"

"- No lo parece – le miró con astucia haciendo que la joven se sintiese incomoda"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Corrió la rejilla de aquel edificio de apartamentos y subió por el elevador hasta el tercer piso.

Estaba un poco cansada y algo preocupada por lo que había ocurrido.

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco y así entrar a su hogar. Aun así no podía evitar preguntarse sobre el estado de su jefe.

"- He llegado – sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí"

"- Vaya, un poco rápido – exclamó Ann limpiando sus manos"

"- Si, disculpa, te ayudaré con la cena – sonrió la castaña"

"- Claro – le devolvió el gesto"

Sakuno entró completamente a la casa sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Kippei sobre la mesa.

"- ¿Ha-haciendo tarea? – Preguntó sin evitar sorprenderse por ello"

El chico se ruborizó y apartó la nota de inmediato. Sakuno parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

"- Veras – sonrió Ann – esta haciendo una carta de amor"

"- ¡¿Q-que?! – Preguntó completamente alterado el pequeño mientras parecía una pequeña lámpara roja - ¡¡eso no es verdad, ya te lo he dicho!"

"- ¿Para quién es la carta de amor? – pregunto Sakuno impresionada"

"- Bueno... – respondió el chico – es para... – se detuvo de pronto y volvió a sonrojarse - ¡ya dije que no es una carta de amor!"

"- Es para Mitsumi – se adelantó Ann mientras servía la cena al pequeño – debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que ella se enfadara"

"- Entiendo – sonrió la joven de ojos rojizos"

"- No le hice nada – comenzó haciendo un puchero infantil – ella esta completamente loca"

"- ¿Entonces porque te disculpas? – Preguntó su hermana mayor con una mirada acusadora"

"- Y-yo... no es... bueno no es nada! – Desvió su mirada algo nervioso"

"- Pienso – Dijo la joven de cabello corto volviendo a la cocina – que para disculparse con una mujer se debe hacer más que eso, como por ejemplo... regalar flores"

"-¡Ann! –Dijeron al unísono; Sakuno por el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido ese día y Kippei solo por imaginarse en una situación tan vergonzosa"

Se escuchó la risa de la joven desde la cocina haciendo suspirar a los que estaban en el comedor.

Después de tranquilizarse, Kippei levantó un poco la vista y pudo percatarse de algo.

"- Por cierto Sakuno... ¿de quien es el ramo?"

La aludida se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y se puso de pie.

"- Te-tengo que ayudar a Ann, es mejor que deje las cosas en mi habitación al mismo tiempo terminas tu carta de amor – se apresuro sorprendiendo a la de cabello castaño claro por la rapidez hasta que este reaccionó a las palabras de la joven lo cual lo obligó a ruborizarse nuevamente"

"- ¡Ya dije que no es una carta de amor!"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Despertó bruscamente, otra noche intranquila ¿cómo era eso posible?

Exhaló un poco completamente furioso mientras frotaba con calma su frente.

Se acercó a la orilla de su cama y dejó que la sabana cayese al piso magníficamente alfombrado. Su pecho estaba desnudo mientras que aun portaba los pantalones de su pijama.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de dispersar lo poco que había logrado descifrar de aquel sueño, mas su vista se detuvo en el pequeño calendario que estaba situado en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en él, a pesar que siempre estaba ahí; miró con atención cada día que había transcurrido, el programar sus días ya era demasiado difícil debido a sus tardanzas.

No supo porque aun tenía ese pequeño calendario en su habitación.

Esta vez suspiró y pudo ver una fecha en especial, y esa fecha se cumplía ese día.

Entrecerró sus ojos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si su expresión denotaba tristeza o alguna extraña molestia.

Desde ese día... solo eran pocas las veces en que deseaba visitar esa tumba,... la tumba que pertenece a su prima.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

**Pues… volví… lamento muchísimo la demora… pero estaba complicada por ciertas cosas personales, y aparte tengo otros fiCs que también estoy subiendo, y esos me toman más tiempo, ya que los escribo completamente yo, no como éste, así que pido disculpas.**

**Espero me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


	7. Visitas al cementerio

La razón y el corazón

_7. Visitas al cementerio._

Entrecerró sus ojos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si su expresión denotaba tristeza o alguna extraña molestia.

Desde ese día... solo eran pocas las veces en que deseaba visitar esa tumba,... la tumba que pertenece a su hermana.

Su noche no fue del todo placentera, y el recordar aquello lo hacía aun peor.

Se puso de pie y decidió continuar con un día rutinario, la diferencia es que ya era un fin de semana, podría descansar de todo ese ajetreo.

Tomo una ducha y se vistió, una camisa de mangas cortas casual de botones mientras portaba pantalones de igual manera color azul.

Estaba arreglando un poco su camisa cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"- Buenos días – Ryoma se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel sujeto"

"- ¿A que se debe su visita? – dejó la puerta con indiferencia y entró nuevamente a su apartamento"

"- Ahh – exclamó el hombre de avanzada edad sonriendo – Un lugar muy solitario para un joven, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba aquí"

"- ¿Ha venido a explorar el lugar?"

"- Un cálido recibimiento de tu parte – sonrió y decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sofás - ¿no has recibido algún llamado de tu familia?"

"- Estoy muy ocupado, y tal parece que ellos también – respondió en el mismo tono"

"- ¿Muy ocupado? utilizas el trabajo como el centro de tu vida, a tu edad ya deberías estar casado – el hombre cerró sus ojos y se inclinó en el respaldar del sofá"

Ryoma se puso de pie, se acercó a la barra de licores, tomó una copa, depositó un poco de líquido en él y bebió despacio. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.

"- ¿Desean un matrimonio arreglado nuevamente? ¿no les bastó lo que sucedió con Shioin?"

El hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y de ojos color azulados borró de su rostro su sonrisa y le miró con seriedad.

"- No tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera, sabemos perfectamente que no resultó como queríamos"

"- Bien – le miró con reproche"

"- No nos hagas responsable solamente a nosotros, después de todo tú...llegaste a doblegarte por ella – el hombre miró al frente sin ningún lugar en especifico, más bien solo parecía recordar"

"- No diga tonterías – Replicó rápidamente, molesto – ¿qué le hace pensar que sentía algo por esa mujer? – desvió su mirada con furia depositando la copa a un lado de la barra"

El anciano le sonrió con calma, sabía que aquel orgullo de ese joven no le dejaría admitir que alguna vez pudo sentir felicidad al lado de esa persona.

"- Esta bien – cambió la conversación – solo he venido para ver si deseas acompañarme"

Ryoma le miró dubitativo

"- Sí – continuó el anciano - visitaré una tumba"

"- Todos los años viene hacer la misma pregunta... ¡le he dicho que yo no...!"

"- Se que este año puede cambiar la situación – se apresuró a responderle – se que Shioin ha venido nuevamente y que no has visitado "esa" tumba desde el día de su propio funeral, te aseguro se pondría feliz si la visitas"

Ryoma se mostró frió y de igual manera le respondió.

"- Los muertos ya no ven ni sienten"

El anciano se echó a reír con un tono estruendoso.

"- Si es así, no veo lo inusual que lo visites de vez en cuando, puedes hacerlo por simple costumbre"

"- No haré tal cosa – respondió rápidamente"

"- Entonces visítale con entusiasmo"

"- ¿Esta ebrio nuevamente? – Preguntó alzando una ceja"

"- ¿Ebrio? – se preguntó mientras se notaba pensativo – lo dudo, pero puedo ir a celebrar después"

Ryoma lo analizó por un segundo, suspiró, ese hombre no parecía cambiar pero debía admitir que esta vez necesitaba salir, depuse de todo... pudo percatarse de la fecha al mirar el calendario.

Tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

"- ¿ah?"

"- No se quede ahí, si no se apresura cambiaré de parecer"

"- Claro – sonrió con diversión – pero déjame llevarte, abajo esta la limusina"

El joven de cabellos verdosos se mostró algo fastidiado por eso, pero el anciano le abrió paso para que así no se retractara de su decisión.

_****_

Se colocó las zapatillas de color blanco mientras en el espejo arreglaba un poco su falda ajustada de color celeste, su camisa de color blanco era poco cubierta por un abrigo de mangas largas que había colocado sobre sí.

Dejó sus cabellos sueltos y se colocó un pequeño broche en forma de una flor.

"- ¡Me voy! – Exclamó animada la joven de cabellos castaños"

"- Sí – exclamó su amiga que se acercó hasta darle una lista – debes traer esto, sé que es temprano, pero no hay suficientes víveres"

"- No te preocupes – sonrió"

Ann suspiró y miró hacia atrás por la altura del hombro.

"- En esta ocasión era tu turno – dijo severamente"

"- Lo sé – exclamó el pequeño chico aburrido mientras trataba de no prestarle atención a su hermana – muchas... gracias por suplantarme – sonrió ante la castaña debido al favor que en esta ocasión ella hacia por él"

"- Esta bien, de todas maneras debes entregar lo que hiciste ayer – le sonrió con dulzura haciendo sonrojar al chico"

La ojiazul suspiró y dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hermano.

"-Ha estado tan distraído que no ha terminado sus tareas, es mejor que te apresures, ya que la próxima vez Sakuno no te salvara de tus quehaceres"

"- Lo sé- suspiró cansado y algo molesto con su hermana"

"- Volveré pronto – se despidió de ambos"

"- Está bien – sonrió la joven despidiéndose"

"- Ten cuidado – Pidió Kippei"

Sakuno en señal de respuesta sonrió y se dispuso a seguir su camino saliendo de la zona de apartamentos.

Decidió caminar un poco hasta tomar el autobús y llegar a su destino, bajó sin preámbulos para caminar un poco más.

Revisaba la lista, era bastante grande.

"- Ahora se por qué Kippei se niega hacer las compras... – susurró para sí al revisar la cantidad de cosas en aquel papel"

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos al pensar en todo, que al no mirar al frente inevitablemente choco contra alguien haciéndola retroceder un poco, casi cayendo de no haber sido porque la persona pudo tomarla del brazo.

"- Lo- lo siento – exclamó mirando a la persona al frente"

"- Debe ser mi día de suerte, al encontrarme con tan bella dama – sonrió el hombre de edad mayor, sus cabellos y ojos no pasaron desapercibidos por la de ojos rojizos, que de inmediato pudo conocerlo, era el mismo hombre que estaba ebrio la ocasión en que fue a cenar con su superior"

"- Discúlpeme por favor – la joven se inclinó rápidamente – fue mi culpa"

"- No ha habido daños, así que no veo la razón de su disculpa – agregó divertido, la joven sonrió tranquilizándose dándose cuenta hasta en ese momento que el hombre estaba bajándose de aquel auto lujoso de color negro"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mayor proporción al notar que del otro lado del auto alguien muy conocido para ella bajaba.

El joven se mostró algo sorprendido por el encuentro.

"- Vaya, un buen momento – sonrió el anciano mirando a la joven y a Ryoma"

Aun nerviosa, Sakuno se inclinó como muestra de reverencia.

"- Parece que se ha caído – exclamó el hombre al recoger el papel de aquella joven"

"- Mu-muchas gracias señor..."

"- Tooyama – le respondió – en aquella ocasión no pudimos hablar mucho"

La joven asintió sonrojada de presto al notar como el joven de cabellos verdosos se acercaba.

Ryoma le miró con seriedad y la joven al sentir aquello decidió saludar.

"- Jo-joven..."

El mencionado cerró sus ojos y metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras asentía con su cabeza lo cual significaba una respuesta a su saludo.

"- ¿le gustaría acompañarnos? – Preguntó el hombre haciendo uso de toda su elegancia"

"- La-la verdad yo... – estaba nerviosa y más bien miraba el rostro de su jefe quien estaba impresionado por la pregunta que el señor Tooyama le había hecho"

El anciano no comprendió el nerviosismo de la joven hasta ver a Ryoma, sonrió al entender lo que sucedía ahí.

"- No parece muy ocupada, solo por algunos minutos no estaría mal que nos acompañara una mujer tan bella – sonrió poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la joven quien miró de reojo a su lado y pudo reconocer ese sitio, una gran rejilla dorada que cerraba el lugar"

"- Pu-pues yo... – la joven miró sus manos y luego levantó su rostro hacia el joven de ojos dorados que aun miraba en desaprobación al anciano"

"- Entiendo – susurró Tooyama – Ryoma, ¿te molesta que esta señorita nos acompañe?"

Ryoma le miró con un enojo que no pudo disimular, mas cuando se percató que su joven asistente inclinó su cabeza con tristeza, cerró sus ojos con altanería y tomó rumbo hacia el interior de aquel sitio.

"- Usted la ha invitado, no me pregunte cosas sin sentido – se adelantó haciendo que uno de los porteros del lugar corriera la rejilla"

Sakuno le miró tristemente.

"- Ta-talvez es mejor que me vaya... – le dijo con una media sonrisa al anciano lo cual fue escuchado por Ryoma"

"- Oh, por supuesto que no, no es ninguna molestia, ahora si me disculpa... – ofreció su brazo para que la mujer lo tomara – Disfrutaría mucho de su compañía"

La joven rió por lo bajo, al reconocer la galanura de un anciano, decidió obedecerle.

Cuando la rejilla se corrió, Ryuzaki pudo percatarse del lugar, era un sitio de grandes extensiones verdes, pero la diferencia es que había muchas lapidas.

Entristeció al reconocer que su jefe en aquel primer encuentro con ella había salido de un cementero. Miró la espalda de éste gracias a que iba varios pasos delante de ellos.

"- No se preocupe demasiado por él, bella dama, hace que su sonrisa desaparezca"

La castaña se impresionó al escuchar aquello. Miró al anciano, pero éste no parecía dejar de mirar al frente.

Llegaron hasta un sitio un poco apartado, una lapida que estaba a solo unos pasos cerca de un árbol provocando en ésta una sombra y frescura agradable; los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las hojas con mucha dificultad.

"- Si me disculpa – se soltó de la joven – solo revisaré algo – miró a lo lejos como su chofer levantaba su mano en señal de algo"

"- No, para nada – le sonrió la joven"

Echizen pudo notar lo feliz que era su asistente con ese anciano, supuso que era por la cantidad de halagos que el viejo pudiese dar y debía admitir que todos eran sin duda ciertos. Aclaró su garganta un poco, con leve rubor, miró la lapida para distraerse un poco.

La joven, después de mirar como el anciano se alejaba miró al chico de espaldas, se acercó a él hasta colocarse a su lado. Lo observó por varios segundos analizándolo, notando como el brillo de sus ojos se notaba apagado.

"- Aquí... ¿hay alguien en especial? – preguntó mirando nuevamente la lapida"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándola de reojo"

"- Su expresión... es una muy serena aunque... algo triste – le miró directamente"

Ryoma se sorprendió por aquello ¿cómo era posible que ella se diese cuenta? Trataba siempre de no mostrar emociones y menos con esa lápida, recordó de pronto algunos rumores; que él había deseado la muerte de su prima sólo para quedarse con la total herencia y todo gracias a no mostrar ninguna emoción al ser conocedor de la muerte de ella; sentía repugnancia por aquellas personas.

La joven notó como la expresión de él cambió a una de furia.

"- Lo- lo siento, no quise – inclinó su cabeza al pensar que su comentario era el causante"

"- No ha sido nada – respondió en tono seco mirando el árbol a su lado"

Sakuno le miró con preocupación ¿él habrá sonreído alguna vez? Se sonrojó al pensar lo feliz que seria si notara una sonrisa sincera en él.

"- No tiene porque temerme tanto – le dijo en tono simple cuando la vio nerviosa, lo que él catalogó como temor"

"- ¿Te-temerle? – Repitió con algo de sorpresa, era verdad que en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba de mal humor le podía temer, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo era aquel nerviosismo que no podía ocultar lo que sentía por él"

"- Me parece extraño que haya durado tanto siendo mi asistente y más sabiendo lo sanguinario que puedo llegar a ser. Por lo menos de esa manera me han catalogado – se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importase"

"- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó rápidamente la castaña tomando toda la atención del joven – U-usted no es sanguinario, es una expresión demasiado exagerada, pienso que es una buena persona y que no es capaz de ver a alguien en apuros"

Ryoma se había sonrojado levemente, y desvió su mirada, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo ella? Se mostró algo extrañado por aquel comentario para con él.

Sakuno al notarlo se sonrojó y cubrió levemente sus labios con la palma de su mano.

"- Lo siento... no quise..."

"- Cada quien tiene su propia opinión, pero pienso que la suya está demasiado errónea"

La joven estaba a punto de negar, pero decidió callar pensando en lo incomodo que él podía llegar a sentirse.

"- E-ese día... fue el funeral? – preguntó cambiando la conversación y recordando su primer encuentro con él"

"- ¿ah?"

"- El día que lo conocí...había salido de este sitio – se colocó algo cabizbaja"

Él miró al frente con seriedad, hacía mucho que no recordaba ese día.

"- Sí – respondió cortante"

Un silencio se formó, uno no incomodo pero sí bastante prolongado.

Ella suspiró un poco y se quitó aquel broche de su cabello, se arrodilló y lo colocó sobre aquella lapida leyendo por fin el nombre de la persona que yacía en esa tumba.

"- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó extrañado"

"- Entregando mis respetos – le miró sonriente – pienso que se debe dejar algo para que la persona se ponga feliz"

"- No sirve de nada, la persona ya murió – dijo en tono indiferente, mas una pequeña muestra de tristeza no pasó desapercibida para la joven."

"- Eso se sabe pero... si las personas que la amaron no mantienen vivo su recuerdo, no sirve de nada venir a este lugar – se puso de pie dejando al joven bastante suspicaz, pero al mismo tiempo interesado en las palabras de su asistente"

Sakuno se distrajo un poco y miró que a lo lejos venía el anciano de buen ver.

"- No pensé que creyese en tonterías – murmuró el peliverde haciendo a la joven girar y mirarlo"

"- No, no son tonterías – le trató de aclarar con calma"

El joven comenzó a sonreír de la manera más sarcástica haciendo que ella dejase de hablar.

"- Su pensamiento me parece irreal – Dijo al fin dándole la espalda"

"- Siento la tardanza - interrumpió el anciano mientras depositaba un ramo de flores sobre la lapida – tenía que entregar algo"

La castaña sonrió al ver que ese hombre compartía su idea.

"- Oh, pero... ¿qué es esto? – preguntó al ver el broche"

"- So-solo quería... dejar mis respetos por eso..."

El anciano rió de manera agradable.

"- Eres una joven muy dulce, dime ¿te gustaría trabajar para mi? Es un buen lugar y..."

La joven se sonrojó levemente e inclinó su cabeza.

"- Y-yo... vera usted..."

"- He de recordarle – Ryoma habló en un tono helado y aun de espaldas a ellos – que ella trabaja para mí. Ni siquiera piense en ofrecerle algo"

" - Ah, así que es a tu lado que la necesitas ... – murmuró el anciano mirando como la castaña se sonrojaba enormemente debido al comentario de su jefe– debo recordar que al final ella es quien toma su decisión, además no siempre estará contigo"

Ryoma se giró a él y le miró sin expresión alguna.

"- Nunca dije que alguien debía estar conmigo para siempre, sólo le recordaba que hemos hecho negoci..."

"- Po-por supuesto que siempre estaré con el joven Echizen – Dijo tratando de defenderse, mas cuando notó como ambos le miraban con sorpresa, su rostro se ruborizó enormemente – di-disculpen – se inclinó y comenzó a retirarse"

"- Aun no hemos terminado señorita – trató de detener el anciano"

La joven se giró a ellos completamente roja.

"- Di-discúlpeme por favor, debo terminar lo que hacía, estoy algo retrasada – con aquel pretexto se retiró rápidamente del lugar haciendo que los dos hombres no despegaran la vista de ella hasta que esta salió completamente"

"- Es muy rápida – agregó el anciano con diversión mirando al joven, quien volvió su vista a la lápida como si nada hubiese ocurrido – y muy linda"

"- Es muy distraída y casi siempre actúa así – respondió como si nada"

"- Si otro hubiese sido el caso, pensaría que son un par de enamorados, tanto ella como tú no quieren separarse"

"- ¡No diga tonterías! – Le miró frunciendo el entrecejo – no mal interprete, tanto ella como yo sabemos que son asuntos de trabajo"

"- Puede que tú sí, pero ella..."

"- ¿a qué se refiere?"

"- ¿aun no te das cuenta? – le miró como si se tratase de un maestro a su alumno que no entiende un simple problema de matemáticas"

"- No tengo tiempo para eso – miró nuevamente la lápida molesto"

"- Primeramente quisiera saber si aun sientes algo por Shioin"

Esta vez Ryoma le miró con reproche y molestia.

"- el paseo terminó – exclamó cortante comenzando a retirarse"

"- ¿Te irás caminando? – preguntó el anciano divertido"

"-No tengo nada más que hacer, además es mejor que estar viendo su cara – le dijo molesto"

Tooyama sonrió, en algunas ocasiones Ryoma solía comportarse aun como un niño.

Suspiró. Sólo pudo recordar cuando ese joven frío negaba con infantilismo lo enamorado que estaba de aquella mujer que ahora detestaba ver, mas no podía afirmar que la odiase por más que lo admitiera, y él lo sabía a la perfección.

_**Continuara...**_

_****_

Lamento informar que me toma tiempo subir, aunque no tengo que tener inspiración ya que sólo transcribo, necesito tiempo para leerlo todo denuevo, pero ahora creo que me haré más tiempo, quiero terminar todas mis historias de aquí a fin de año, así que me pondré la meta de uno por semana…

Espero que estén bien! Gracias por todos los revs y tbn por las peticiones de que continuara =D y también gracias por su paciencia…

Bye

conchito!


	8. Confesión accidental

_**La razón y el corazón.**_

_8. Confesión accidental._

Caminaba apresurada llevando una mano a su mejilla ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿cómo exclamar tal cosa frente a él, en esos instantes daba gracias a los cielos que su superior fuese un distraído de primera.

"¿Y... si esta vez sospechó algo? – murmuró por lo bajo sonrojándose aun mas"

No, él no debía saber nada, si el caso se daba podría incluso perder su trabajo lo cual significaba alejarse completamente.

Sakuno entristeció, sabía que la razón por la cual seguía en ese cargo era por permanecer a su lado y el solo hecho de pensar en pasar días enteros con él la hacía colocarse nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Aunque ocurriese todo aquel incidente de abrir su boca, agradeció interiormente hacer las compras ese día.

Llegó al supermercado y compró todo aquello en la lista, decidió dejar algunas cosas que perfectamente sabía no podría cargar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso pasó de largo aquel cementerio, lo que menos deseaba era encontrárselo en ese instante.

Quedó pensativa por algunos minutos, se había enamorado de él sin saberlo, al ser tan cerrado sólo deseaba que confiase más en ella y al esconder una bondad la intrigaba más al estar a su lado.

Pero sabía perfectamente que él no la miraba como mujer, más bien sólo como la pequeña asistente, muy dentro de ella deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía pero sabía que no era nada ético hacer tal cosa.

No eran unos niños, ni siquiera era un simple amor, ellos estaban en un lugar de trabajo lo cual hacía más serio el aprieto.

Por un segundo sólo pudo pensar lo que él respondería si ella le decía algo, que por obvia razón debía ser muy directa gracias a lo despistado que él podía llegar hacer.

Se dice que los hombres locos, he incluso los falsos, pueden enamorarse a excepción de los hombres ocupados.

¿Estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa teoría, ¿lo arriesgaría todo?

"- Es mejor... que sufra de una sola vez con su respuesta... que estar esperándola toda mi vida – susurró entrecerrando sus ojos"

Tomó el transporte para luego bajar y poder entrar a la zona de apartamentos.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Se sentía sumamente nervioso, miraba una y otra vez la carta que tenía en sus manos, caminó despacio y se inclinó para dejarla bajo la puerta ya que no sería capaz de entregársela frente a frente.

La deslizó lentamente, mas cuando escuchó el ruido del ascensor y ver como Sakuno entraba y le saludaba en voz alta se puso de un modo muy rígido.

"- Que bueno que regresaste – sonrió – puedo ayudarte si gustas"

La castaña sonrió tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo acarició la cabeza del chico.

"- Gracias a ti tuve un buen día – sonrió haciendo que el niño se notara dudoso"

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y mostrar a la pequeña de cabellos color negro; al encontrarse con semejante escena cerró de golpe mirando a Kippei como si desease matarlo.

"- Ahora... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – parpadeó varias veces la joven"

El pequeño de cabellos oscuros suspiró, sabía que su amiga podía llegar a ser demasiado celosa si él estaba con Sakuno.

"- Entremos – le dijo animadamente, después de todo solo esperaba que su vecina encontrase esa carta"

La castaña asintió y se dispuso a entrar.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Nuevamente el comienzo de la semana y otro momento en que llegaría tarde, pero esta vez sonrió de una manera que se mostró muy orgullosa.

Había conseguido pastillas muy potentes para poder conciliar el sueño plenamente; ya casi no soñaba nada, pero al estar varias noches sin dormir apropiadamente se había creado en él un insomnio el cual estaba siendo solucionado, mas no era algo muy estable y él era sabedor de eso.

Se alistó nuevamente, no tenía intenciones de preocupare por su salud y menos por unas pastillas para dormir.

Se bamboleó un poco buscando un poco de equilibrio sosteniéndose así en la pared.

Tocó su cabeza, aun hacían efecto aquellos fármacos.

"- Tonterías – susurró tomando sus llaves y saliendo del lugar, sentía como su cuerpo aun pedía una horas extras de sueño, pero de nuevo se había retrasado y no haría caso a "debilidades" como él solía llamarlas"

Frotó sus ojos una vez que subió a su auto deportivo y comenzó su marcha; ciertamente no se miraba normal y un poco de mareo lo acompañaba. Giró el automóvil en una esquina solo para tratar de frenar rápidamente debido a que un auto venía justo frente a él.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Miró su reloj de pulsera mientras arreglaba en orden estricto -como era su costumbre- todos los itinerarios del día, mas aquella extraña preocupación no parecía ayudarla.

"- ¿Aun no ha llegado? – preguntó Momoshito quien se acercó al escritorio de la joven"

"- No... – murmuró inclinando un poco su cabeza – se que el joven se retrasa demasiado pero... esta vez es muy tarde"

"- No debería preocuparse tanto por él – dijo de modo divertido haciendo sonrojar a la joven"

"- Na-nada de eso... solo estoy algo... algo preocupada por el trabajo, de-debemos entregar un buen informe – Sus ojos estaban ocultos entre su flequillo debido a que su cabeza estaba inclinada a los papeles sobre su escritorio, mas Takeshi no pudo dejar de apreciar un tono carmesí en las mejillas de aquella joven"

"- Ah, entiendo – exclamo, aun así no queriendo molestar mucho"

"- ¿Gusta que lo ayude en algo?- preguntó la joven"

"- No, aun no – Respondió, debía admitir que no tenía una asistente estable, mas bien pedía ayuda de todas las personas pero en especial la de la castaña ¿la razón? Simplemente el hecho de saber que al jefe de ésta no le agradaba la idea que ella estuviese a su lado – Es un egoísta...hasta con sus empleados – murmuró"

"-¿Ocurre algo?"

"- Nada, ¿ha visto a Tomoka?"

"- La señorita Osakada dijo que vendría por la tarde sospechando el retraso del joven Echizen pero... – su rostro volvió a mostrar aquella preocupación – esta vez... es muy tarde"

"- Lo se – exclamó pensativo ante tan extraño retraso – aunque aun hay tiempo, además la representante de los Fuji vendrá hasta en la tarde ¿no es así?"

"- S-si señor, así es – respondió cabizbaja"

Momo le miró de reojo por un segundo y suspiró mientras en su rostro se mostraba una leve sonrisa que indicaba cinismo o simplemente diversión.

"- Extraño comportamiento el de usted señorita Ryuzaki"

"- Disculpe? – preguntó sin comprender"

"- Olvídelo – dijo indiferente ante la miradas de algunos en aquella oficina, en especial la mirada de la rubia quien sabía a la perfección no confiaba en él"

Se escuchó el ruido del teléfono al lado, Sakuno se distrajo un poco al contestarlo y saludar como representante del sitio aunque poco a poco sus ojos fueron mostrando asombro y al mismo tiempo temor.

"-¿E-está seguro? – preguntó nuevamente olvidando por completo las formalidades"

Desde la otra línea le respondieron de inmediato haciendo que se preocupase aun más.

"- Sí, sí, de inmediato – respondió como si se le ordenaran algo; colgó el teléfono con cuidado y miró a Momoshiro como si le rogase algo con la mirada, aunque ese no era el caso, mas bien que las lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos que en ese instante se notaban cristalinos"

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó impaciente debido al estado de la joven"

"- Me-me... han avisado – exclamó con calma y tratando que sus lagrimas no se notaran – que el joven Echizen... esta en el hospital"

Takeshi colocó ambas manos en el escritorio de la joven.

"- ¿Está segura?"

La castaña asintió sin borrar de su rostro aquel semblante.

"- ¿Dónde lo han llevado?"

" Pu-pues está..."

No dejó que respondiese, mas bien sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número en especial dándole así la espalda a Sakuno.

Cuando terminó se volvió al frente y la tomó del brazo y la haló justamente al elevador.

"- ¿Qué-que ocurre? – preguntó cuando entraban al elevador"

"- Indíqueme el sitio, pedí a Tomoka que me suplantara por un momento, ahora sólo de se prisa - Le miró con seriedad y determinación, una mirada que Sakuno notaba muy familiar gracias a que su jefe ponía el mismo semblante cuando se trataba de pedir eficiencia"

Tachibana intentó acercarse al elevador, mas la voz de Momoshiro la detuvo.

"- Tome el lugar de la señorita Ryuzaki"

"- Pero..."

"- Sólo hágalo"

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejaron a todos los presentes sin alguna explicación lógica.

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Iban en el automóvil de aquel joven de cabellos azabaches, Sakuno le miraba de reojo, una sonrisa se formó al pensar que después de todo Momoshiro estaba preocupado por su superior.

Al estar tanto tiempo tratando de analizar las emociones de Echizen, se había vuelto muy sensible al poder sentir o incluso descifrar ciertos sentimientos en las personas, con sólo ver un poco sus acciones o sus gestos, aunque no podía negar que en algunas ocasiones solía confundirlos.

Su vista se centró cuando pudieron divisar el hospital del que se le fue informada. Le dio unas indicaciones al joven y este estacionó el auto cerca del lugar.

"- ¿Cree que sea correcto que lo acompañe? – Preguntó, mas deseaba con todo su ser poder ver al joven"

"- Bueno... – miró hacia arriba del auto como si se notase pensativo – tenía que acompañarme, después de todo usted sabía el lugar indicado"

"- Pe-pero... yo bien pude darle la dirección sin necesidad que..."

"- ¿No quiere verlo señorita Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresiva pregunta.

"- y-yo... sólo estoy trabajando con él... – desvió su mirada no deseaba que nadie supiese sus sentimientos – No creo que..."

"- Bien, si gusta puede esperar aquí – bajó del auto haciendo que la joven hiciese lo mismo"

"- He-hemos venido hasta acá, sería falta de respeto no visitarlo – se excusó rápidamente haciendo que el chico sonriera"

"- Como guste"

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde una enfermera les indicó la habitación.

"- ¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido? – Murmuró preocupada caminando por los pasillos"

"- No se preocupe demasiado, de seguro esta bien – le animó haciendo que la joven se tranquilizara sólo un poco"

Giró la perilla y entraron a la habitación que se les fue indicada.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como el de cabellos oscuros estaba acostado sobre la camilla y parecía tener una pequeña discusión con uno de los médicos.

"-Aun no es momento que salga – Dijo el hombre con calma pero con bastante seriedad"

"- No veo por qué, no es nada grave ya se lo he dicho – El joven en la camilla le miraba con superioridad haciendo que el hombre estuviese por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba"

"- Buenos días – saludó Momoshiro captando la atención de los dos"

Ryoma se sorprendió al mirarlo, pero su semblante se pudo notar aun más cuando se percató que su asistente lo acompañaba.

El hombre de bata blanca suspiró aliviado y entregó a los visitantes un pequeño frasco.

"-Supongo que son familiares – dijo haciendo que Momoshiro asintiese como respuesta – sugiero que aconsejen al paciente no conducir cuando ha ingerido pastillas para dormir"

Salió del sitio sin más que decir haciendo que Takeshi mirara el frasco y riera abiertamente.

"- Y yo que pensaba que eras listo"

"- ¿A que has venido? – Preguntó molesto, estaba postrado en la camilla, pero gracias a la posición de ésta se podía notar como si estuviese sentado"

Tenía su frente con vendajes, al igual que su hombro derecho y su brazo, parte de su torso también estaba vendado mientras que la sábanas que estaban en su cintura no dejaban ver más.

Aunque tenía puesta una camisa sin abotonar, se podía observar lo severo del daño.

Sakuno, pareció olvidarse por completo de todo y se acercó a él.

"- ¿Cómo se siente?"

Ryoma se sorprendió por aquella extraña muestra de preocupación que pudo observar en su mirada.

"- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Le preguntó con su notable frialdad haciendo que la castaña inclinase su cabeza debido a lo brusco que había sido"

"- No es manera de tratar a los que te hemos venido a visitar – le respondió Momoshiro de la misma manera al notar a la joven"

"- No pedí a nadie que lo hiciera – respondió molesto, estaba hastiado de todo y también de estar en un hospital – Si se les fue avisado no tenían porque venir"

"- Que manera tan altanera de agradecer – Murmuró el otro como si no hubiese pasado nada"

"- Eso no es justo! – interrumpió la castaña presionando las manos en su pecho mientras mostraba demasiada tristeza – el señor Momoshiro venía a visitarlo, estaba preocupado"

Ryoma la miró fijamente y luego miró a Momoshiro; éste por su parte tomó asiento evitando la mirada del de cabellos verdosos.

"- No es para tanto señorita Ryuzaki – exclamó algo apenado por las palabras de la chica"

"- Pero..."

"- No entiendo que hacen aquí pero no es necesario, pueden irse, aun no he muerto – exclamó cortante"

"- Pero su irresponsabilidad pudo llevarlo a la muerte – respondió la joven defendiendo lo que ella creía que en ese momento era correcto"

Echizen al igual que Takeshi se sorprendieron un poco, ella no solía cuestionar asuntos que ellos imponían, claro que en esta ocasión no era nada relacionado al trabajo.

"- Lo que haga o no con mi vida no le importa – le respondió frió haciendo que Momoshiro le mirara con desaprobación por el tono"

"- Ryoma, solo veníamos a ver si estabas a salvo deberías entender que..."

Ryoma desvió su mirada haciendo cuenta y caso que no le escucharía, Takeshi no exigía demasiado a sabiendas del porque ese joven odiaba tanto los hospitales, pero en cuanto Sakuno no le agradaba el hecho que se comportase así y menos con Momoshiro cuando sólo estaban preocupados.

"- No debo comprender nada, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo solo saldré de mis aprietos y usted... – miró a la castaña – No importa cuanto dinero se le haya ofrecido, usted haga su trabajo, en cuanto a mi persona yo podré encargarme"

Palabras que resultaron daga en una vez... Sakuno no entendía aquella frialdad y crueldad.

Sabía que no debía llorar, pero sus ojos ya amenazaban con hacerlo ¿él creía que ella estaba ahí por horas extras? ya había especulado eso y se suponía que se había disculpado con la cena pero... ¿aun seguía creyéndolo?.

"- Yo... yo no hago nada de esto por algo a cambio – respondió mientras sus manos temblaban, Momoshiro notó aquello y miró a Ryoma con molestia"

"- Ya basta – Pidió el hombre a sabiendas que Ryoma no estaba midiendo en lo absoluto lo que decía"

"- No – miró a Takeshi – esta vez necesito saber algo – volvió su vista a la castaña - ¿por qué hace todo esto? ¿cree que no he notado su forma tan extraña? ¿qué es lo quiere a cambio?"

El de ojos alilados tocó su frente al pensar en lo distraído que podía ser Echizen y lo que la ira podía llevar a perderlo todo.

Era normal que después de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese joven no confiase en nadie, pero Sakuno al no saber sus razones era mas que obvio que lo considerase cruel.

Ryuzaki inclinó su cabeza, esta vez parecía estar llorando.

Al ver lagrimas en el rostro y en aquel semblante de la joven, el de ojos dorados calló, quedó sin habla por un momento y supo que se estaba dejándose llevar por la ira.

Sakuno hizo una reverencia a ambos y comenzó retirarse, aunque al abrir la puerta se detuvo en el marco de esta.

Estaba molesta porque él pensara de esa manera, sabía que su respuesta no era la correcta, pero trataría de no volver a verlo.

"- Porque... lo amo...siempre lo he hecho...- murmuró saliendo del lugar pero siendo escuchada por ambos"

Abriendo los ojos como platos y luego de segundos de silencio, volvió a emitir sonido.

"- Ella... – Ryoma estaba mas bien impresionado y no sabía como preguntar si había escuchado mal"

Momoshiro suspiró fastidiado.

"- Parece que arruiné su confesión – sonrió con calma sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con seriedad mas un leve rubor al haber escuchado semejantes palabras"

"- ¿No te imaginabas algo así verdad? – preguntó de manera picaresca"

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

"- Pensé que ella te lo había dejado muy en claro"

"- No sé que es lo que le pasa, tampoco sé su razón de decir tales tonterías – Cerró sus ojos con fastidio"

"- Ah, son tonterías para ti, lo había olvidado, por esa razón tu asistente no te había dicho nada, ha estado así por ti desde que entró a trabajar contigo"

Ryoma abrió sus ojos con seriedad y desvió su mirada.

"- No entiendo y no me importa lo que ella diga, jamás le he dado razones para que piense que yo sienta lo mismo"

"- Eres un idiota – le propició un puñetazo haciendo que girase su cara – se que no me puedes hacer nada debido a tu estado, pero esto va por ella"

El joven en la camilla sonrió sarcásticamente.

"- ¿Acaso quieres que, sólo porque una mujer me ha dicho estupideces, acepte?"

"- No te confundas – acarició su puño con la otra mano – dudo mucho que haya sido la intención de ella, esa joven esta sabedora de todo"

"- Si no estuviese en este lugar..."

"- Hubiésemos comenzado otra pelea – Terminó Takeshi – tu hubieses trabajado más y ella te estuviese ayudando, no te estoy pidiendo que contestes lo que ella te ha confesado, pero al decir tantas tonterías hiciste que hablara y recuerda que ella es nuestra representante"

"- Puedo hacerlo solo, no hay necesidad de llamarla"

"- De eso no lo dudo, sin embargo ¿la despedirás por este accidente?"

"- No seas idiota – respondió Ryoma – no mezclo trabajo con asuntos personales"

"- Tal parece que ella si"

"- No me importa a que hayan venido ella y tu, pero te sugiero que te vayas"

Momoshiro rió de una manera picaresca.

"- No te preocupes, después de lo que le dijiste dudo mucho que se atreva a aparecer por este lugar, ahora sólo verificaré algunas cosas sobre tu estado"

"- Has lo que quieras, sólo no quiero visitas"

"- Lo dudo, hay muchos que se preocupan por ti"

"- ¿Acaso hay otra confesión de la que no me enterado?"

Momoshiro negó con su cabeza.

"- No puedo creer que esa joven se haya fijado en alguien como tu"

"- Cuando el interés esta de por medio eso es lo de menos- volvió a desviar su mirada aunque esta vez se notaba apagada y pareció recordar algo que no fue para nada placentero"

Salió de la habitación dejando a Ryoma muy pensativo.

Se reclinó hacia atrás; por un descuido había llegado a parar ahí y por un descuido supo cosas que jamás se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Se ruborizó, ¿pero que le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Amarlo, eso debía ser mentira al igual que todas las cosas que hacía por él, solo podía relacionarla como cualquier otra que trataba de conseguir algo en especial.

Se sentía un imbécil por el hecho... estaba un poco arrepentido por todas sus palabras, lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

"- Huyendo de una mujer... – murmuró para él mismo, que bajo había caído"

Más cuando recordaba ciertas facciones en ella, esa alegría para con él...

"- No debo dejarme llevar por semblantes... – volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido con Shioin, estaba usando la razón nuevamente y esta vez por nada del mundo pensaría con su corazón, se había prometido a si mismo jamás volver a hacerlo"

_**Continuara...**_

)O)O)O)O))OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

Otro chap más, espero que les guste!

(nunca me acordé si puse a Ann como _rubia _ o _castaña clara… _ así que la dejé como _rubia…_ para evitar la confusión con sakuno)

_PROXIMO CAP._

" _Renunciando a todo"_


End file.
